10 Things I Hate About You
by erii-baby
Summary: Hermione and Malfoy have to share the hadquarters and, to put it mildy, they just can't seem to get along! Luckily, Dumbledore's got a plan that will not only stop the madness, but will make them realize just how much they really care for eachother.
1. Surprised?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters.**

Surprised?

_**Narrator's Point of View.**_

"Hermione! Oi! Hermione! Come here!" The warm voice of Ronald Weasley met Hermione Granger's ears as she emerged through the barrier that hid platform 9 ¾ from the muggle world.

"Ronald!" Hermione shrieked as she ran into The red head's arms. He had grown considerably taller so she had to stand on her tippie toes to hug him properly. She kissed Ron on the cheek causing his ears to turn a deep shade of scarlet. "I missed you so much!" she said finally releasing him.

"How was your summer?" Ron asked, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Oh, it was fantastic!" she said. "We visited Milan! Oh Ron it was beautiful!" she breathed. "How was yours?"

"Boring, as usual" Ron replied.

"At least none of you guys had to be shut up with the Dursleys" a voice declared from behind them. A smile unfurled from the corner of Hermione's lips as she spun around and rushed into the arms of her other best friend, Harry Potter.

"Nice to see you too Hermione" he said struggling to breathe. Hermione released him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Fancy finding a compartment?" Harry asked gesturing towards the train.

"Oh no, sorry Harry, but – I didn't tell you did I? I'm Head Girl!" she squealed. "I have to meet in compartment D, to get acquainted with the Head Boy."

"I've got prefect duties mate" Ron said glumly. "Sorry Harry, but we got to get going."

"It's okay" Harry said breaking into a wide smile. "It's not _your_ fault that you guys are rule abiding gits" Harry ducked as Hermione's fist sailed towards his face. "What did you do that for?" he smiled.

"That's for calling me a git!" Hermione challenged, as she picked up her stuff and headed towards her compartment at the back. "See you later" she said.

"Harry…do you notice anything different about Hermione?" Ron asked as Hermione slid into a compartment down the hall.

"Actually yeah, but I can't seem to put my finger on it." Harry frowned.

* * *

**_Hermione's Point of View_**

I open the door to compartment D, and am surprised to find it empty. I place my trunk on the luggage rack and sit down, waiting for nothing in particular. I guess I'm the first to get here. I lift my feet up onto the table in front of my seat and lean back. Oh yeah, thats the way to sit.

Suddenly I hear the door to the compartment fly open, and standing there, in the flesh, was none other than Draco Malfoy: my arch foe. Okay well that is a bit of an exaggeration, we hate each other, but i wouldn't say we are foes... enemies maybe...

"Granger, What are you doing here?" Malfoy says lazily, as he sits down opposite me.

"I'd ask you the same question" I say, sitting up and staring him in the eye. He snorts.

"I'm Head Boy, see? and seeing as this is the Head Boy and Girl's compart-" He stops suddenly examining my chest, or at least that's what i thought he was looking at. He is actually looking at my head girl badge.

"Are you shitting me?" I groan. " I refuse to live in the same room as you!"

"Trust me Granger, the feeling is mutual." He says. Oh God no! I have to share a room with Malfoy. just the thought of it makes me sick.

"EW!" I shriek, like a little girl running away from a worm. Malfoy's eyes glint evilly.

"Oh, come on Granger!" he snickers "you know you can't resist me!" It's true that he is quite good looking, with his blue grey eyes that always had a dangerous glint in them, and his silver blond hair always slightly covering his forehead and constantly falling into his eyes, forcing him to toss his head, and his full pink lips that were contantly used for smirking at his many many victims, and his mischievous smile that made him look like he just got away with something, and his perfect pale skin and slightly rosy cheeks.Umm...Earth to Hermione! what the HECK is wrong with you? You can't seriously think he's cute? This is Malfoy for crying out loud!

"You wish Malfoy!" I mutter before he catches me pause. Too late. He smirks, obviously quite pleased with the effect he thinks he has on me.

* * *

**_Draco's Point of View_**

"Sure Granger." I say as the compartment door slides open. It's the lunch trolley. Come to think about it, i am pretty hungry. I dig into my money bag -which i assure you was bulging with galleons-, and buy a crate of chocolate frogs. I begin visciously tearing them open when Granger starts laughing at me. I cock an eyebrow.

"Is something funny, Granger?" I say daring her to say yes.

"As a matter of fact yes." She guffaws. I glare at her menacingly. "You eat like a pig" How dare she compare me to an animal?

"Shut up Granger." I say as I chuck one of the empty chocolatee frog boxes at her. She's continuing to laugh. She looks beautiful when she laughs: her milk chocolate brown eyes twinkle, and her perfect nose scrunches ever so slighhtly and she tosses her head back, causing her curls to bounce... HOLD UP! Draco, what the HELL are you thinking? I tear my eyes away from her as I gulp down a couple more chocolate frogs. My eyes flick back to her face. There is something different about her...Surely she didn't look this attractive last year. Her hair... it's not bushy curls like it was before...more sleek and bouncy... and her body...Draco, don't go there...I am not attracted to Granger in any way, shape, or form. No way can a Malfoy possibly like a stupid know-it-all mudblood like her...

* * *

**_Narrator's Point of View_**

hums can you feel the love tonight

"Nothing good can come of this really...OUCH...Merlin this hurts! Why would i choose to eavesdrop from the outside of this window? MORON! Of all the other places i could've hidden, under the seats, on the other side of the compartment door, on the LUGGAGE RACK FOR PITY'S SAKE... OUCH...if one more tree branch hits me i am going to FLIP! Oh SHIT! Granger is looking this way!" ducks for cover "I don't get paid enough for this!"

"Awoooooooo"

"was that a wolf cry?" looks into the diistance "Screw this i'm going inside!" inches towards the nearest door

* * *

R&R please xD 


	2. Promise Me

**Disclaimer: Nope...I don't own this..,**** The plot is mine, everything else belongs to J.K.**

**Promise Me**

**Hermione's Point of View**

My head is currently resting on the cold, hard glass of the compartment window. It's hot. I feel as though I am floating above the compartment. It's been about half an hour since Malfoy has said anything. I'm not sure, but i think I just might be dying of boredom...

"So..." Draco says uncertainly, bringing me back down to earth. "I guess we'll be sharing a dorms..."

I shrug in response. "Yeah... I guess so..." I look up into his blue grey eyes. He seems to be studying my face.

"Just so you know, Granger, I like to wear my boxers in the common room." He smirks at me.

"Uhm, see that's going to have to change." I say, giving him a death glare. NO WAY, can i be expected to watch Malfoy walk around in his undergarments. He cocks an eyebrow at me.

"Speaking of things that are going to change, i think some rules should be made." He said suddenly. I studied his face, trying to see whether he was serious, or just trying to make fun of me. He seemed serious enough.

"Yeah, i quite agree." I say when i finally decide that he's not kidding. "I think-"

"Rule number one" he interrupted. "Do not - I repeat - do NOT touch anything of mine." I look at him, bewildered. "I don't want you contaminating my possesions, with your dirty blood."

"Fine, whatever. Not that i would touch your shit anyways." I retort, completely annoyed. He always rubs the fact that i'm muggle born in my face. His eyebrow rises so far up his face, it gets lost along his hair line.

"The Mudblood knows how to curse?" he says, highly amused.

"Oh, sod off!" I growl at him as i turn to face the window.

"Rule number two" he presses on. "I refuse to act civil towards you in the public eye-"

"Likewise" I reply icily. He glared at me before finishing his statement.

"I mean, I do have a reputation to sustain." I snort, trying, and failing, to conceal my laughter. Reputation? righttt...

"You done yet?" I ask innocently. He smirks.

"Not quite...last but definately, not least, rule number three..." He pauses for a second, as his face turnes serious. "You have to promise not to fall in love with me." Fall in love with him? The idea is laughable.

"What, pray tell, gives you the idea that I'm going to fall in love with you?" I ask, my honey eyes boring into his steely grey ones.

"Well..." he says, a smile unfurling from the corners of his lips. "I don't know... maybe because of my stunning looks, my dazzling charm, or my to-die-for kissing abilities" I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"You're funny Malfoy" I say as I flop onto the couch-like bench i was sitting on. He continues smiling.

"Or maybe it's my nice firm butt" he continues. I began to laugh even harder. Hey, if he keeps up with these jokes, maybe this year won't be so bad...

"Or maybe" i said suddenly, deciding to add to the laughter "because of how your blue-grey eyes draw me in, and once i look into them, it's damn near impossible for me to look away" As soon as those words escaped from my lips i wanted to shovw them back into my mouth. I blush furiously. Draco looks at me; the smile on his face dissapears, and in it's place stands a look of utter shock. He hastily rearranges his features and gives me a meaningful look.

"Granger just...just promise...mmkay?" he says. He looks like he's debating whether or not he should say something more. Finally he decides not to.

"What's it to you?" I ask seriously. "It's not like i'll _actually _fall for you."

"Just...just promise..." he says quietly, no longer demanding me. If I'm not mistaken, he's pleading...I look him up and down, again trying to decipher whether or not he's joking.

"Okay..." I say, still unsure on whether or not he's pulling my leg. " I promise i won't fall in love with you." Well, regardless of whether or not he's kidding, that is one promise I'll be able to keep.

"Good" he says his expression returning to his normal smirk. I replace my head on the compartment window. It's really dark.

"I think i can see the castle" I announce, as i reach for my trunk. "Best be getting into robes." He reaches for his trunk.

"Yeah..." he agrees. We quickly extract our robes from our trunks, and slip them on. As i return my foot to the compartment floor, I lose my balance sending myself sprawling across the floorpushing over everything in my path; including Draco Malfoy.

**Narrators Point of View**

"Tee hee hee! I have found the BEST hiding spot: up on the luggage rack. xD... Of course, i had to cast a disillusionment charm, which took quite a while, but I'm here now. I am a genius! I just pushed Hermione into Draco. YES! Score one for the narrator. I am soooo devious... -snickers-."

**Draco's Point of View**

Okay. I was just putting on my Hogwarts robes when something flew at me. I am currently on the floor being suffocated by none other than the know it all Mudblood herself: Hermione Granger.

"Granger" i say angrily "What the HELL are you doing?" She looks at me with her chocolatey brown eyes.

"S-sorry" she sputters, and mumbles incoherently. Something about loosing her foot.

"Speak up, Granger" I say quite annoyed, struggling to get up.

"I- I lost my footing." she says trying to muster all the dignity she can. We finally got up when all of a sudden the train lurched, sending her flying back at me, pushing me into the same position we were just in. She groans.

"Alright there Granger?" I breathe. She's right on top of me, her lips are a couple centimetres from mine.

"Yeah..." she pants. "I just sorta hit my head, but i'm fine." My eyes bore into hers. Her hazel eyes seem to be dancing, beckoning me, reeling me in like a fish. Suddenly our faces were creeping closer. She has this blazing hard look, and i know, my expression mirrors hers. Our lips are touching. Oh god we're about to kiss! No Draco! Back away! Just back away! But i can't! She's drawing me in! There's no way of escaping! Suddenly, from the corner of my eye, i notice that the compartment doors are sliding open. We both quickly turn our heads. Standing in the doorway, in all her royal Slytherin-ness is my best friend: Pansy Parkinson, her jaw hanging wide open. I look back at Granger. She's blushing furiously. She quickly jumps up off me, grabs her stuff, mutters a quick goodbye and leaves the compartment.

"Hey, Pans" I say as i pick myself up off of the floor. She cocks her eyebrow in utter amusement.

"Don't 'hey Pans' me!" she says, a sinister smile playing across her face. "What did i just interrupt?"

"Nothing!" I say, not daring to look her in the eye. "The mudblood just fell over when the train stopped." I quickly gather my things, as she studies me carefully. She glances at her watch.

"Hate to brake it to you Drakie, but, the train stopped about 5 minutes ago." She says matter-of-factly. I growl at her as we hop off of the train and slide into a carriage. I send her a death glare.

"You'll speak of this to NO-ONE." I say threateningly "Is that clear?"

She rolls her eyes as she places her trunk neatly on her lap. "Crystal"

* * *

Please R&R.

Yes, yes i know! This chapter was absolutely fabulous right?

Yeah i was being sarcastic, It was crap, but don't worry! I've got the WHOLE story planned out, and it truns out excellently.

So Keep reading!


	3. What Are You Playing At?

* * *

**What Are You Playing At?**

**Narrators Point of View**

An overwhelming army of students hurriedly bustled into the great hall, only to find the biggest shock they had ever encountered in their days as Hogwarts sudents. There were no longer 4 house tables (for Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin), there were 7, and above each table was a number between one to 7. The students stopped a short way in front of the door. Mumblings of "the old coot is behind this" and "what the bloody hell is the meaning of this" were heard and seconded throughout the crowd. the Headmaster got up and smiled down on the confused crowd of students.

"Welcome!" he said to everyone. "I see you are a bit confused." murmurs of agreement were whispered among the people. Dumbledore chuckled. "I see that you have noticed that there are 7 tables instead of 4." He beamed. "one for each of the 7 years of Hogwarts students. He sat expecting them to understand fully, but got back up when no one moved. "I trust you know what year you are in" he said. The students finally got it, and walked towards their proper tables, still not quite getting what Dumbledore was up to. When everyone was finally seated, and the tables were full -except for the table marked #1 which was empty as the first years were still on their way- Dumbledore smiled at them. "You are wondering, perhaps why I have decided to place you like this?" The students could no longer hold it in. they started yelling at random.

"Damn straight"

"Hell yes we are"

"What are you playing at?"

"You've got some 'splainin to do"

At the last outburst, the Great Hall rang with laughter. Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, over the years, I've noticed that the houses don't seem to get along much, and i decided that some interhouse unity was desperately needed. Why, even in my day, the Gryffindors and Slytherins did not get along. A friend of mine recently went to St. Mungo's, -someone had jinxed him with something nasty- and the only person who could help him was his longtime arch enemy from school. So he didn't get the help he needed for some time." he chuckled again. "So, unless you guys would like to permanently be barfing up slugs, i suggest you get along. Furthermore, in your classes you will be assigned partners from different houses for every assigment -with the same person." A collective gasp escaped the mouths of the student body.

Ron snorted. "If he means getting chummy with the Slytherins, fat chance!"

"The pairs are as follows" Mcgonagall handed him a large scroll and he began reading the list, pausing every couple of seconds, so as not to strain his voice, for, it got very noisy with everyone screaming death threats and all. He finally reached the 7th years

"Miss Pansy Parkinson is with Mr. Ernie Macmillan" Ernie grimaced.

"Mr. Harry Potter is with Mr. Blaise Zabini" Harry sighed with relief and looked over at Ron.

"At least I'm not with Malfoy!" he said happily.

"Mr. Vincent Crabbe is with Miss Parvai Patil"

"Oh No!" Parvati gasped.

"Mr. Gregory Goyle is with Miss Padma Patil."

Goyle smiled and winked at Padma who threw herself on the floor sobbing "My life is OVER."

"Miss Lavender Brown with Mr. Terry Boot"

Lavender smiled and winked at Terry, who smiled back.

"Mr. Anthony Goldstein with Miss Hannah Abott"

Hannah looked enormously relieved, and Anthony's expression mirrored hers.

"Mr. Michael Corner, and Miss Susan Bones"

Michael and susan nodded at eachother.

"Miss Millicent Bulstrode and Mr. Neville Longbottom"

Millicent blew a kiss at Neville who winced.

"Mr. Seamus Finnigan and Miss Daphne Greengrass"

Seamus frowned. "I've got a Slytherin."

"Mr. Theodore Nott and Mr. Justin Finsh Fletchey"

"Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Rachel Harris"

Ron winced. "Who?" he asked looking around, a look of bewilderment plastered upon his face.

"Mr. Morag Macdougal and Miss Mandy Brocklehurst."

"Ew, not him!" Mandy scowled.

"Miss Lisa Turpin and Mr. Zacharias Smith!"

Lisa and Zacharias inclined their heads politely, not bothering to hide their glee.

"And last, but definately not least, Miss Hermione Granger, and Mr. Draco Malfoy, our new Head Boy and Girl. Miss Granger? Mr. Malfoy? may you please join me up here?"

Hermione looked down the table at Malfoy who grudgingly got up andmade his way towards the Headmaster. She followed suit.

"May we have a round of applause for our new Head Boy and Girl?" The great Hall erupted with applause. It took a while to die down. Dumbledore cleared his throat "I trust, the two of you will set a good example for the rest of the students" he said, a knowing look in his eye. " and to the rest of you, please make the best of it, and if you can help it, try not to kill eachother" he chuckled. "Well, i don't see why we should deprive you from stuffing your faces with the delicious food the house elves have prepared for us." He beamed down at everyone. "Tuck in" he said, and suddenly there were gallons of food laid upon the tables, and the students began to feast. Draco and Hermione returned to their seats.

"So now we're partners eh? the old coot has it in for me, i swear! As if i won't be seeing enough of you already." Hermione scowled. Draco's eyes glinted.

"Just keep in mind, that I'm not planning on doing all the work for every single project" he smirked and stalked off towards Pansy.

"Oh and Malfoy!" Hermione added as he sat down. He looked up.

"What now Granger?"

"If you do anything stupid, know that i'm not completely against unforgiveable curses" she smirked. "I've been getting quite good at the cruciatus!" Draco arched an eybrow and laughed.

"Whatever Granger." he said as he piled his plate with mounds of food.

Dumbledore looked at the students. Some students hadn't even touched the food yet; many jaws were hanging open from their hinges, nearly touching the floor. Padma Patil, was still banging the floor crying "WHY ME?" He laughed in spite of himself. The reason he had stated -about his friend in St, Mungo's- was only partly true. He really only did this to entertain himself. He sighed and turned to Hagrid. "This should be good!" Hagrid guffawed. Snape who had overheard this smiled. "I must admit, it's been really dull since the Weasley twins left! I daresay, the outcome of this should be amusing."

Tee hee! I agree with the Head miester. This SHOULD be interesting! Yes, I know what you're thinking...I, the Narrator, have actually took over the story telling part in this chapter. Well, I'm bound to do my job from time to time! This reminds me of the time I got partnered with this guy in class and he made me do all the work... and he smelled like B.O. I was stuck working with him for months. Luckily , I'm a genius, so i bought some Axe and sprayed it on him when he wasn't looking. Well... the girls didn't jump on him but they sure did start looking at him differently. xD. Well, i need to go sneak into the headboy and girls dorms. Tootles!

* * *

R&R please! 


	4. A Meeting With The Headmiester

**Disclaimer: This is all J.K.'s...okay? No lawsuits here!**

**To all my fans, thank you for your kind words. And sorry I took so long to update, xD.**

* * *

**A Meeting With The Headmiester**

**Hermione's Point of View**

I am so angry with Dumbledore! Ughhh! How could he even think that this was a good idea? Honestly? I mean, what good can come of this? Even the ones who survive this year, will have substantially shortened their lifespan because of all the stress. And pairing me up with a _Slytherin_? That is pure evil! Maybe he's kidding! Maybe...he was testing us to see how we would react! Yeah! thats probably it! Or better yet, maybe this is a dream! Maybe I'll wake up, to find that I haven't even boarded the Hogwarts express yet! Thats definately it! No-

"Uh... Earth to Granger?" I jumped, startled. I looked up to see who had awakened me from my thoughts and find myself looking into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I look around and realize I'm still in the Great Hall; which is almost empty at the moment.

"The Headmaster wants a word with us in his office after dinner. He sat down next to me as i finish my food.

"Right. Well, I know the way, so I'll see you there" I say, trying to get him to go away.

"Oh, no Granger, I'm staying right here. Besides, if I leave, who will wake you up if you fall into a trance again, or whatever you were just doing" he smirks.

"I was thinking!" I retort indignantly.

"Right...well do you normally think with your mouth hanging open and your eyes staring into space" he snorts.

"Whatever, I'm full, lets just go!" I say as I grab his hand and drag him out of the Great Hall.

"Granger! _Let go of me! You are wrinkling my best robes!_" Malfoy hisses. I quickly release him.

"Well you are walking too slow!" I snap. "Let's go!"We make a left, and then another, and then a right, and we finally arrive at the Headmasters office. I look over at Malfoy. "Do you know the password?"

"Yeah - Lemon drop" he sneers at the gargoyles as the winding staircase pops into view. "After you" He says motionging for me to go first. I sigh.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

**Narrator's Point of View**

"That was an immaculate dinner! Wouldn't you agree Fawkes?" said Dumbledore as he looked up at the phoenix perched on top of the bookshelf. Fawkes hooted in response. Dumbledore chuckled. He sat up in his comfy armchair and looked into the stone basin that sat atop his desk. He swirled the contents of the stone basin around with the tip of his wand. "I think" he said speaking to no one in particular "That this last memory is the key...However...I seem to be missing something. " He placed the tip of his wand on his temple, and extracted a string of a silver liquid like thing and deposited it in the stone basin that sat before him.

"Still at that Dumbledore" a drawling voice said. Dumbledore smiled.

"Why, good evening Phineas" he turned his head and faced the wall of portraits of past headmasters of Hogwarts. Phineus Nigellus Black, the least liked past headmaster of Hogwarts school, was the only one that remained awake. "Why are you still awake at this hour?"

"Well, that bird of yours is making quite some noise Dumbledore" Phineus sneered. "What is a portrait to do to get some quiet around here?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"One only has to -"

He was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in" He said suffing the stone basin under the desk. The door opened revealing a stunning girl of 17, with long curly black hair, dark skin, and a perfect smile. She strode over to the desk and sat in the chair opposite Dumbledore. "Ah...Miss Harris" he said.

"Good evening Dumbledore." She said sweetly.

"Lemon drop?" he said offering her a sweet. She smiled, reached over and took one.

"Thanks" she said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Now, I assume, that you are here to discuss where you will be sleeping in the Ravenclaw dorms?" He asked. The girl leaned back into her chair.

"Yup." she smiled warmly as she pops the drop in her mouth.

"Not to worry, not to worry." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "Fortunately, we have extra space in the room with the Ravenclaw 7th years. You will be Sharing a room with Miss Padma Patil, Miss Mandy Brocklehurst, and Miss Lisa Turpin ."

"Thank you, Headmiester" she winked. "I just need the password, and I'll be good to go."

Dumbledore chuckled. Of all the names past students and staff had called him, "Headmiester" had to be the most creative.

"But, of course you must know," he smiled "that there is no password to the Ravenclaw commons! You must answer a question correctly to be allowed entrance" the girl nodded.

"Thanks Big D" she smiled. Dumbledore chortled. The girl got up, strode across the room and opened the door.

"Goodnight Miss Harris!" Dumbledore said as the tail of her cloak dissapeared.

"Catch ya later Headmeister!" He heard her yell from the bottom of the staircase.

Dumbledore smiled. "I rather like that name 'Headmiester'" he sat back down in his chair. "Has a nice ring to it, don't you think Phineas?"

"Yes." drawled the voice of the least liked Headmaster of Hogwarts school. "Now if you don't mind, I think I'll put on a night cap." Dumbledore looked at the portrait, a look of amusement and exasperation upon his face.

"Oh shut it Phineas!" I yelled from my hiding spot. Dumbledore quickly whipped around and brandished his wand. Wishing I could swallow those words back down, I quickly cast a non verbal disillusionment charm and stayed stock still. Once Dumbledore was convinced he was hearing things he turned back around to look at the portrait of Phineas.

"Good night Phineas." He said, as he retreived the pensieve from under his desk. He swirled the contents and looked into its misty, yet liquidy depths. For minutes, mutterings of 'hmm' and 'ah' were the only sounds escaping the Headmaster's lips, when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" he said as he grabbed the pensieve, and returned it once more under his desk. He looked up to find Hermione and Draco smiling down at him -well at least Hermione was.

"Ah Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy have a seat!" They sat and looked up at the headmaster. "I assume that you know that you will be sharing a dorm room?" He looked down at them through his half moon spectacles.

"Uh huh" Hermione said flopping back into her chair.

"Unfortunately" Malfoy muttered under his breath.

"And I trust that you know, that the staff are expecting you to show a good example for the rest of the school." he raised his eyebrows at them. They nodded in unison. "I sincerely hope" he pressed on "that you will be able to live up to those expectations! The staff has watched the both of you you for 6 years, and we all agree that you two are able to put your differences aside in order to sustain good grades if for no other reason." he beamed. "So do not dissapoint us." he finished.

"Yes, sir" Hermione said, mustering up all the respect she could. Dumbledore smiled.

"Now" he said looking both Heads up and down. "I must show you to your rooms, they are quite exquisite, and I assure you, you're going to like them!"

* * *

R&R please. Sorry it took weeks, please don't bite my head off! xD 


	5. The Headquarters

**Disclaimer: If I were J.K. I would own Harry Potter, but seeing as I am not, please no lawsuits here. K**

* * *

**"The Headquarters"**

**Draco's Point of View**

So we're following the old bat to the Head Commons.

"Granger, keep up!" I sneer. Her legs being considerably shorter than the old Dumby's and mine, while we are taking small strides, she needs to jog to keep up.

"I'm trying Malfoy!" she says indignantly, as she massages the stitch in her side. She straightens up and realizes we are several feet away and runs quickly to catch up. "Why can't you guys just slow down?" she whines. Dumbledore chuckles and slows down a bit. I, however don't. In fact, I speed up just to annoy Granger. "Malfoy!" she growls. I turn around. and advance on her. Once I'm two inches away from her I lift her up in a Cinderella-being-carried-by-a-prince sort of way. And YES I know about Cinderella.

"What-are-you-doing?" she asks while linking her arms aoround my neck, for support I guess.

"Trying to stop your complaining." I smirk. "Now shut up!".

"Shall we procee-" Dumbledore begins to say when suddenly a voice interrupts.

"Albus! I've been looking for you everywhere!" It's Mcgonagall.

"Minerva?" he replies, obviously curious as to why she was seeking him out.

"Albus! Peeves is flooding the girls bathroom on the 3rd floor! The hole corridor is completely submerged in water."

"I'll be right there!" he says and turns back to us. "I'm so sorry I can't give you the grand tour of your dorm but I rather think I should attend to this. Now turn left at the next corridor. Keep going straight until you reach the portrait of Zibah Hopkirk. You'll recognise her by the substantial amount of wrinkles etched on her face." He smiles at us and chuckles in spite of himself. "The password is 'unity'. Good night." He turns on his heel and heads to the girls bathroom. I look at Granger.

"Guess what?" I say as I put her down and start walking towards the Head Commons.

"What?" she asks curiously. I look her up and down.

"First one there gets first pick on bedrooms!" I scream as I brake into a sprint. Okay go left here...aaaannnd go sraight right? That's what the old coot said? As I draw nearer and nearer to the end of the hall, I can decipher a portrait of a woman who looks as if she was centuries old. When I reach the portrait I open my mouth to say the password when all of a sudden, something crashes into me from behind, knocking the wind out of me.

"Granger? How'd you catch up?" I scream incredulously. She smiles slyly.

"I have my ways" she responds as she jumps off me, murmurs the password, and sprints into the common room. I get up with the full intention of tackling her back, and rum into the common room when WHAM. I run into something solid, and I, along with whatever I ran into, tummble to the ground. I'ts Granger...AGAIN.

"Malfoy?" She groans, trying to push me off.

"Damn Granger! Why did you stop running!" I hastily get up and hold out a hand.

"What's that for?" she asks as she pulls herself up, slips, and falls to the ground again.

"It's a weapon" I say sarcastically. "See, I'm planning on poking you to death." I smirk at her. "It's a hand Granger! I'm trying to help you up!" She takes it, reluctantly. I pull her up a little to strongly. In fact, she would be fallling if I weren't standing in her way. She fell into me and then staggered backwards. I catch her around the small of her waist, and she blushes deep crimson.

"Thanks" she breathes, determinedly looking anywhere but at my face. I pull her upright and lean into her ear.

"So what made you stop?" I ask. In response to my question she raises her finger and points straight in front of her.

"That." she breathes. " Isn't it gorgeous?"

I turn my head to see what she's pointing at. It's the common room. Yeah okay I'll admit it, It is quite comfortable looking, and is much bigger than the Slytherin Common room. The walls are all white as snow, the couches black as ebony. The Fireplace - which is framed with ebony bricks - is already ablaze, and there's a bookshelf -a massive one, also black - against the farthest wall. That should keep Granger busy. The Hardwood floor -which was a dark shade between maroon and brown- is partially covered in a white-as-snow area rug that looks like it's made of polar bear fur (thought it probably isn't) and directly in the center is a clear crystal coffee table. In the farthest corner sat a Television -i know about those- a D.V.D player -those too- and sitting right underneath the D.V.D player is -

"MERLIN! WE HAVE AN XBOX(A/N: I don't own that)?" I shriek as I hop over the couch and towards the game system. "Awesome!" I grab the controller and quickly indulge myself in a game Grand Theft Auto III.

"You know that's a muggle contraption" says Granger as she walks around the room scanning the bookshelf quickly to find a good read. I press the start button, turn around and glare at her.

"Mention this to any one and I'll"

"Hex me into next week? Yeah yeah... I know" she says as she turns back to the bookshelf, and resumes squealing with excitement everytime she finds a good book.

* * *

**Hermione's Point of View**

I am currently looking at the largest and most gorgeous book shelf I have ever come across in all my years. I squeal with excitement.

"Merlin, Granger. Figures you'd go crazy about a book shelf." comes the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy, who is currently focusing on beating a mission for Luigi.

"Shut it Malfoy!" I growl. "It's not just _any_ bookshelf! It's the most beautiful one I have ever seen! OH and look at all these books! There's Oliver Twist, Romeo and Juliet, The Outsiders, The Giver, Oh and Hatchet and the River, OH and the WHOLE Twitches Series! (A/N I don't own any of those). And so many magical references! I'll never have to go to the libraray again!" I squeal with delight.

"Okay Granger, don't get your knickers in a-DAMN! I LOST THE MISSION!" He throws the conrtroller down and gets up. I snigger.

A smile unfurls from the corners of his lips and he walks towards me.

"Granger..." he whispers seductively as he leans into my ear.

"What the devil are you doing?" I shriek pushing him away from me.

"Let's check out the bedrooms" He says as he laughs at my reaction.

"Yeah okay" I say as we walk up the stairs. The stairs are the coolest thing about the common room. There are two staircases that start on both sides of the common room, and they swirl inwards and lead into the same archway that leads to the upstaris hall. And in the a few feet outwards from where the staircase meets hangs this gorgeous crystal chandelier that resides over the common room below. Once we reach the hall we see that there is a door at each end, And on each there is a sign. On the one nearest me it says-

"This is the biggest room" Draco reads aloud. We both look at at eachother and instantly start sprinting our hardest towards the door. Malfoy is only a couple of feet in front of me! I can still win this! All i have to do is-

"AAARRRGHH" I jumped on him! yay! now there's nothing between me and the door! I'm about to turn the doorknob when suddenly, WHAM! I'm on the ground with a competitive Malfoy on top of me. I roll over and start hitting him.

"Malfoy! _I'm _the girl so _I _should get the bigger room! _I _have more stuff than you do!" I scream, as he tugs on my hair.

"Well, _I'm _a Malfoy, so that makes me royalty!" he screams back between breaths. I slap him. Repeatedly. On every bit of bare skin I

can find.

"I.WANT.THAT.ROOM" I scream at him while yanking his hair and scratching his face.

"Gerroff" he says, his voice muffled as his head is under my stomach. He rolls over, so that I am now under him. He pins my arms down and looks me in the eye. "I get the big room!" he says a smirk playing across his face.

"Not if i can help it!" I start thrashing around and kicking and hitting, and hitting and kicking and rolling and whacking and hugging and kissing -just taps for the moment, but then he licks my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which I allow. Oh...I don't want it to stop...I feels so...so...hang on WHY ARE WE KISSING? I thrust him off of me.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLINS SAGGY LEFT FOOT ARE YOU DOING?" I bellow, wiping my tounge furiously with me sleeve, a look of disgust playing acroos my face.

"YOU STARTED IT!" He yells back, his face mirroring mine. We both jump away from eachother and I begin chanting a chorus of "ew"'s.

"Alright! calm down Granger!" he says moving towards me trying to comfort me.

"Don't touch me!" I hiss. The most horrifying thing about this isn't the fact that I kissed Malfoy, I mean, I've snogged plenty of guys I didn't want to for dares but... I enjoyed it... and I want more... eeeeeeeeeewwww. Okay Hermione, you're going to be perfectly fine...just...just breathe in, okay and now out, yeah you're going to be fine.

"So...how about we just never ever speak of this again!" suggested Malfoy.

"Yeah...yeahh" I say, feeling a lot calmer now.

"Right, now I'll just be going to bed" he says inching towards the room.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I yell, as i jump up and tackle him down. I try to get up but he pulls me down.

"ARGGHH!"

"GERROFF"

"GIT!"

"PRAT"

"ASSHOLE"

"MUDBLOOD!"

"STUPID"

"KNOW-IT-ALL"

"MALFOY! YOU BETTER GET OFF OF ME! I MEAN IT!"

"OR WHAT, GRANGER? YOU'LL READ AT ME?"

"I'M WARNING YOU! GET OFF AND LET ME HAVE THIS ROOM!" I yank his hair and push him off. I reach for the doorknob...YES! I OPENED IT! I'm about to walk through when my legs are pulled from under me and Malfoy steps into the room. He closes it but not before I jump at him.

"GET OUT OF _MY_ ROOM GRANGER! DAMN!" he staggers up and i push him on the bed.

"IT'S MINE! _YOU_ GET OUT!"

"NO IT'S - WHAT IS THAT?" he asks pointing towards the door. I turn my head and see a not taped on the back of it. I jump up and reach for it, but Malfoy gets it first.

"It's a not from Professor Dumbledore! And -" his eyes narrow. "That miserable old coot. It says that this is the smaller room!"

"WHAT?" I bellow, snatching the sheet from his hand. It says:

_Dear Miss Granger, and Mr. Malfoy_

_How to put this lightly...hmmm... I LIED. This is the smaller room. I hope you like your new common room, and the rest of the dormitories, or as I like to call them the "Headquarters."_

_Sorry, but this seemed a very funny prank, and i couldn't pass up the opportunity._

_Dumbledore._

I look up and see Malfoy red in the face.

"AAARGHH! SO WE HAVE TO DO THIS ALL OVER?" I scream, enraged. Well, Malfoy seems to pissed to start running so I figure I can get a good headstart. I break into a sprint and make my way towards the other room, when once again my legs fly out from under me, and Malfoy is, once again in the lead. I get up and jump on him, full on, and Once again we are rolling around thrashing and hitting and punching and scratching and slapping and rolling, inching ever closer to the nest room, and arguing along the way.

"MALFOY!"

"GRANGER!"

"STOP IT"

"YOU!"

"ARGHHHHHH... WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN STUBBRON?" we both say this at the same time.

"STOP BEING STUPID!" we say in unison.

"OH YOU WILL NOT GET THE LAST WORD IN!" we shout simultaneously.

"OH NO YOU WON'T!" we both bellow as loud as possible trying to drowm each other out.

"OH YES I WILL!" we yell at the top of our lungs.

"ARGHHHH!" we both scream while continuing the beating up of eachother. Suddenly, with a strength I never knew I had I throw him off me, sending him sprawling into the door of the smaller room. I hop up and run towards the other room, turn the knob jump in and lock the door behind me.

"YES! YES! I WON! IN YOUR FACE MALFOY!" I say as I turn around and hop on the bed. I glance at the door and see a note taped to it in the same scrawl as the one in the previous room. I walk over, grab and my eyes scan it quickly. "I'm going to kill Dumbledore" I say, scowling at the peice of paper.

* * *

**Draco's Point of View**

Okay, I always knew Granger wasn't weak but, i never suspected she was so strong! How the devil did she just throw me across the hall like that?

BAM

I look up. That sounded like a door slamming! It's Granger, coming this way.

"What the -?"

"Read this!" She whispers in a very forced calm voice as she thrusts a peice of paper into my hands. My eyes scan the sheet of paper, and the colour in my face slowly rises. It says:

_Miss Granger,_

_I knew you would win, but alas, I must admit, I lied again. Both rooms are equal in size. I hope you enjoy the rest of the night._

_So sorry,_

_Dumbledore_

"So...let's get this straight." I say trying, my voice sounding very strained. "We've been fighting like idiots, for no reason at all?!" Suddenly Granger giggles. "You think this is funny?"

"Uhm - your face - red - tomato - priceless" she guffaws. This is isn't funny, what in the name of Merlin is she laughing at? I got beat up by a girl for no reason.

"Shut up!" I groan, as I get up and stalk off to my room. This sucks. I swear, one of these days I am going to grab Dumbledore and choke him to death with his stupid beard. As I reach my bedroom door, I hear Granger's slam shut. Well... I think some rest would do me well. Yeah... I pull off all my clothes except my green silk boxers and stride to the door that connects my room with the bathroom. I jump on my bed and get comfortable, lulling myself to sleep with homicidal thoughts and strategies concerning myself and a certain Headmaster. Some sleep is just what I need...

* * *

**Did you like it? Sorry I took so long, but I've been having struggles with this chapter, I didn't know how I should end it. Well... sorry if it's absolute crap, but I'm suffereing from writers block. yeah I know this early in the story? Well sorry. But Reviews would be greatly appreciated! The more I get the faster I update! Inspire me why don't you?**

**R&R**


	6. The Viewing

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it.**

* * *

**The Viewing**

**_Narrator's Point of View._**

**_A little earlier on in the day..._**

Dumbledore strode into his office, proffessors Mcgonagall and Snape at his heels. He sat at his desk conjuring two other chairs up for his guests, and began gazing into the large black cauldron atop his desk, over his half moon spectacles. It was filled with a dark thick murky-brown liquid. He looked up at Mcgonagall.

"Minerva! Excellent excuse to call me away! If you hadn't stepped in I might have missed this. I thank you" Mcgonagall looked apprehensive.

"Just because I helped you, doesn't mean I agree with what you're about to do." she huffed.

"Are you quite sure we should be doing this Headmaster?" Snape asked quietly.

"Why, my dear Severus! What's the point of being Headmaster if you can't spy on...er...watch your students, and how they handle certain situations and stuff...?" Dumbledore said lightly.

_Knock knock knock._

Dumbledore, Mcgonagall and Snape looked up at the door in unison. Snape's eyes narrowed.

"Headmaster, about how many people did you invite to this 'viewing' exactly?" Snape whispered.

"Er...just a few...come in!" The door burst open, and in came Proffessors Flitwick, Binns, Sinistra, Trelawney, Vector, Hagrid, Sprout, Grubbly-Plank, the barman at the hogs head, Madam Rosmerta, Remus Lupin, Nyphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Ludo Bagman.

"Just a few?" Snape cocked an eybrow. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well they were all in the area. Ladies, Gentlemen! Gather around, gather around." The group quickly shuffled into a semi-circle aaround the Headmaster. "Naturally, you all know why we are here!" The group gave a collective nod. "Excellent. So there are 2 rooms. Draco and Hermione will both think the first one is the bigger room, only to find that the second one is the biggest room, only to find that they are both the same size. Everyone follow me so far?"

"mhmm"

"Yup"

"Gotcha"

"You bet"

Dumbledore smiled. "Excellent. So, everyone will be able to place a bet, for who they think will get to the first room first, and who the think will get to the second room first. The cost to enter is 10 galleons." Mcgonagall's gave Dumbledore a disapproving look. "And, naturally, the person, or people to gues both outcomes correctly, wins the money!"

"Okay!"

"Alright"

"Let's get this started!"

Dumbledore chortled. "I have a sheet with everyone's names on it, and on it I will place who you bet on. I have already put a charm on it, so as to stop people changing their bets magically midway. So if you would just line up in an orderly fashion."

"Dumbledore! This is Preposterous! You are not only, invading their privacy, but you are displaying it, and betting on the outcome of this!" Mcgonagall said.

"Oh, come now Minerva! Have a little fun!" Rosmerta smiled slyly.

"She's right." said Lupin. "Stop being so uptight!"

"Yeah, just - erm let your hair down for once!" said Tonks, trying very very hard not to giggle. Mcgonagall gave them a stern look.

"This is ridiculous!" She said throwing her arms in the air and sitting in the chair beside the Headmaster. "I don't know how you could do this to your own students Dumbledore!" Dumbledore chuckled.

" It's all just good fun! Alright, Kingsley! What's your bet" Dumbledore asked Shacklebolt.

"The Malfoy boy wins both times." Kinsley said in his slow deep voice.

"Severus! You next!"

"Mr. Malfoy, both times!" Dumbledore chuckled.

"Naturally! Hagrid! Your bet?"

"Hermione is goin ter kick his ass...sorry Professor," he added as Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Not at all, not at all. Sybill? Who's your pick?"

"I have seen the outcome of this many times before!" She said in her misty voice. "I was sitting in my room, knitting, and the urge to consult the orb overpowered me. I arose, and do you know what I saw in its crystalline depths dears?"

"I wonder-" Lupin said sarcastiacally "could it have been death?".

"My dear...how did you-? In any case, it looms ever closer above the casle! Tonight they are in grave danger! However, the fates informed me that Mr. Malfoy will win both times."

The line continued until everyone's name's and bets were put down. The sheet read:

_Who Will Be First To Each Room?_

_Shacklebolt - Draco, both rooms._

_Severus - Draco, both rooms._

_Hagrid - Hermione, both rooms._

_Trelawney - Draco, both rooms._

_Flitwick - Hermione first room, Draco second room._

_Binns - Hermione, both rooms._

_Sinistra - Draco, both rooms._

_Vector - Hermione first room, Draco second room._

_Sprout - Hermione first room, Draco second._

_Grubbly-Plank - Draco both rooms._

_Aberforth - Draco first room, Hermione second._

_Rosmerta - Hermione, both rooms.._

_Lupin - Hermione, both rooms._

_Tonks - Hermione both rooms._

_Bagman - Draco both rooms._

"Minerva? Would you like to place a bet?" Dumbledore asked. Mcgonagall scowled.

"This is invasion of privacy Dumbledore! I will not join in on this horrendous crime!" she declared, though she did not get up. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well, if your sure...then lastly...Me. Hmm... I think they'll tie for the first room, and Hermione wins the second!" Dumbledore stroked his beard before writing it down.

"You can't be serious Albus! How can they tie?" Proffessor Sinistra scoffed. Dumbledore just smiled.

"Let the race begin!" He tapped the cauldron with his wand and gazed over his long crooked nose into it's murky depths, waiting to see the outcome of the scenario he had so mischieviously cooked up.

* * *

_"This is the biggest room" Draco reads__ aloud. They both look at eachother and instantly start sprinting their hardest towards the door. Draco is only a couple of feet in front of Hermione. She jumps on him._

_"AAARRRGHH" Draco screams. There's nothing between Hermione and the door. She makes__ to turn the doorknob when suddenly, WHAM! Draco jumps on her sending her sprawling onto the ground. She rolls over and starts hitting him._

_"Malfoy! I'm the girl so I should get the bigger room! I have more stuff than you do!" She screams, as he tugs on her hair._

_"Well, I'm a Malfoy, so that makes me royalty!" he bellows back between breaths. She slapps him. Repeatedly. On every bit of bare skin she can find. Oh, you go girl!_

_"I.WANT.THAT.ROOM" She shouts at him while yanking his hair and scratching his face._

_"Gerroff" he says, his voice muffled as his head is under her sto__mach. He rollsd__ over, so that she__ is under him. He pins__ her __arms down and looks__ her__ in the eye. "I get the big room!" he says__ a smirk playing across his face._

_"Not if i can help it!" Hermione retorts, thrashing around and kicking and hitting, and hitting and kicking, and rolling and whacking and hugging and kissing and - woah woah woah woah woah, KISSING? What the DEVIL are they doing? Suddenly, Hermione thrusts Draco off of her._

_"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLINS SAGGY LEFT FOOT ARE YOU DOING?" She bellows__, wiping her __tounge furiously with her __sleeve, a look of disgust playing across her__ face._

_"YOU STARTED IT!" He yells back, his face mirroring hers. They__ both jump away from eachother and Hermione__ begins chanting a chorus of "ew"'s._

_"Alright! calm down Granger!" he says minutes later, moving towards her__ trying to comfort her._

_"Don't touch me!" She __hisses. More time passes._

_"So...how about we just never ever speak of this again!" __Malfoy suggests._

_"Yeah...yeahh" Hermione says, looking a lot calmer now._

_"Right, now I'll just be going to bed" he says inching towards the room._

_"OH NO YOU DON'T!" She__ yells__, as she__ jumps __up and tackles__ him down. She scrambles to get up,__but he pulls her__ down._

_"ARGGHH!"_

_"GERROFF"_

_"GIT!"_

_"PRAT"_

_"ASSHOLE"_

_"MUDBLOOD!"_

_"STUPID"_

_"KNOW-IT-ALL"_

_"MALFOY! YOU BETTER GET OFF OF ME! I MEAN IT!"_

_"OR WHAT, GRANGER? YOU'LL READ AT ME?" he sneers._

_"I'M WARNING YOU! GET OFF AND LET ME HAVE THIS ROOM!" she shrieks. She__ yanks__ his hair and pushes__ him off. She__ reaches for __the doorknob and yanks the door open. She's about to step in when Draco jumps on her s__ending them __both flying into the room at top speed._

_"GET OUT OF MY ROOM GRANGER! DAMN!" Draco screams as he staggers up. Hermione pushes him on the bed._

_"IT'S MINE! YOU GET OUT!" she screams back._

_"NO IT'S - WHAT IS THAT?" he asks pointing towards the door. She__ turns her__ head and sees __a note__ taped on the back of the door__. She jumps up and reaches for it, but Draco gets there first. He looks it up and down._

_"It's a note__ from Professor Dumbledore! And -" his eyes narrow. "That miserable old coot. It says that this is the smaller room!"_

_"WHAT?" Hermione bellows snatching the note from his hands._

Dear Miss Granger, and Mr. Malfoy

How to put this lightly...hmmm... I LIED. This is the smaller room. I hope you like your new common room, and the rest of the dormitories, or as I like to call them the "Headquarters."

Sorry, but this seemed a very funny prank, and i couldn't pass up the opportunity.

Dumbledore.

_Hermione looks up at Draco._

_"AAARGHH! SO WE HAVE TO DO THIS ALL OVER?" she__ screams__, enraged. She suddenly brakes into a sprint__ and makes__ her __way towards the other room, when her legs fly out from under her and Malfoy is, once again in the lead. She gets__ up and jumps__ on him, full on, and once again they __are rolling around thrashing and hitting and punching and scratching and slapping and rolling, inching ever closer to the next room, and arguing along the way._

_"MALFOY!"_

_"GRANGER!"_

_"STOP IT"_

_"YOU!"_

_"ARGHHHHHH... WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN STUBBRON?" they__ both yell __this at the same time._

_"STOP BEING STUPID!" they scream__ say in unison._

_"OH YOU WILL NOT GET THE LAST WORD IN!" they__ shout simultaneously._

_"OH NO YOU WON'T!" they__ both bellow as loud as possible trying to drowm each other out._

_"OH YES I WILL!" they __yell at the top of their__ lungs._

_"ARGHHHH!" they both__ scream while continuing the beating up of eachother. Suddenly, with a strength Ino one ever expected, Hermione__ throws him off of her, __sending him sprawling into the door of the smaller room. She hops up,__ runs towards__ the other room, turns__ the knob, jumps__ in and locks __the door behind her_

_"YES! YES! I WON! IN YOUR FACE MALFOY!" she jeers at him through the door, as she turns__ around and hops__ on the bed. She glances __at the door and see a note taped to it in the same scrawl as the one in the previous room. She walks over, grabs it, and loks over it quickly.__ "I'm going to kill Dumbledore" She whispers__, scowling at the peice of paper. She unlocks the door a thrusts it open. Draco looks up from his lying down position at the other end of the hall._

_"What the -?" She advances on him, looking murderous._

_"Read this!" She whispers in a very forced calm voice as she thrusts a peice of paper into his __hands. His__ eyes scan the sheet of paper, and the colour in his__ face slowly rises. It says:_

Miss Granger,

I knew you would win, but alas, I must admit, I lied again. Both rooms are equal in size. I hope you enjoy the rest of the night.

So sorry,

Dumbledore

_"So...let's get this straight." He says quietly, his__ voice sounding very strained. "We've been fighting like idiots, for no reason at all?!" Suddenly Hermione __giggles. "You think this is funny?"_

_"Uhm - your face - red - tomato - priceless" she guffaws. _

_"Shut up!" he screams at her before swiftly turning on his heel and striding into the first bedroom, which, now was his._

* * *

Dumbledore looked away frm the now-Draco-and-Hermione-free cauldron and looked up at the gaping crowd of people around him. 

"Looks like I was right." he said looking quite pleased with himself. The crowd remained open mouthed, still staring at the cauldron. Dumbledore cleared his throat trying, and failing to get their attention. "I believe I have won." he said again, looking up at the unmoving open mouthed faces. He exhaled deeply. "Is anyone listening?" he asked. His question was answered by the lack of response. "Okay guys PAY UP!" he bellowed, finally waking the people out of their trance. They hastened to extract galleons from their money bags, and threw them on his desk, muttering along the way.

"Nice call Dumbledore."

"Didn't see that one coming."

"Good job, old sot."

"Superb!"

"Wotcher, Albus."

Snape brought up the rear of the group. "Headmaster," he said shaking galleons out of his pouch. "How do you guess these things?"

"Magic," Dumbledore chuckled before turning to the crowd. "I will send news of the next 'viewing' very soon by owl. Good night." The group of people took their leave.

"'Night Albus."

"See you soon"

"Good game"

"Bye"

"Take care."

"Don't go spending all of your money on some fancy pair of shoes now!"

"Farewell."

The only people that remained in the room were, Mcgonagall, Snape, and -of course- Dumbledore.

"Albus! You're planning on making a habit of this! This will not do-" Mcgonagall started.

"Oh, it's all just good fun!" he interrupted. "In any case, I need to spy on - er.. I mean observe how they interact so I can make a plan to force them - erm - I mean _help_ them become close friends! And if they should happen to end up realizing that they love eachother somewhere down the line because of my plan, that wouldn't hurt either." Dumbledore said.

"Ah, so that's the grang plan?" Snape sneered. "Well, you're trying for the impossible! There is no way Draco will fall for that insufferable know-it-all!" Mcgonagall's face hardened.

"Well...you seem content that Hermione will fall for Mr. Malfoy, which I can assure, will happen the day you decide to adopt Potter!" she huffed.Snape cocked an eybrow.

"Well, Miss Granger will sooner fall for Draco than he fall for her!" he countered.

"Hermione would sooner fall in love with a Blast-ended Skrewt!" Mcgonagall hissed.

"Is that so?" Snape cocked an eyebrow.

"It is!" Mcgonagall said, striaghtening up and looking Snape in the eye.

"Would you like to put your galleons where you mouth is?" he said, his lip curling.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we will bet on who will be the first to admit they like the other." Mcgonagall glared at Snape.

"Well..."

"What, are you chicken?" he coaxed her.

"No, but -"

"Bock bock bock bock!" he taunted.

"Stop this foolishness at ONCE!" she yelled, stamping her foot.

"BOCK BOCK BOCK BOCK!" he got louder. Mcgonagall's eye began twiching, as the colour in her face rose.

"Alright!" Mcgonagall shrieked. "You got a deal! I bet that Mr. Malfoy will be first to admit he likes Hermione-"

"And I bet Miss Granger will be the first to admit she like Draco"

"10 galleons?" she asked holding out her hand.

"Perfect!" he said shaking it.

They remained holding hands, looking as though they each were trying to crush the others. They never blinked or looked away from eachothers eyes. Dumbledore gazed up at them smiling. Well, well, well, we got a bit of inter house rivalry!" he exclaimed. The professors did not move. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Well...It's getting late," he said trying to get them to leave him to his thoughts. They stayed put. "Er- goodnight!"

Finally their eye contact broke, as they looked at the Headmaster. Then, understanding the dismissal, they bid him goodnight, turned on their heels, and exited the Head's office, striding towards their own domains.


	7. Just the Beginning

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me! It's Jo's! All J.K.'s I tell you!**

* * *

**Just the Beginning**

**_Narrators Point of View_**

Do you know what day it is? No? Lemme give you a hint. Everyone in Hogwarts is dreading it! Still don't know? All right, another hint then... It's the beggining of the end of the world!

-cackles evilly-

Yup! And no one is dreading it more than our Head Boy and Girl (more commonly known as Humoungous Buffoon and Git, but we'll talk more about their nick names later)! Still don't know? Alright, alright I'll tell you! It's the first day of classes! Muahahaha! Now, what's so bad about classes you ask? Well, it just so happens that the majority of Gryffindors are paired up with Slytherins! And vice versa -all my doing of course- and it also just so happens that the Head Boy and Girl, coincidentally are partners! Yupp, and coincidentally, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have been mortal enemies since day...well 2...coincidentally! I'm just waiting for the gits to wake up! Oh, oh Draco is stirring! Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up! Excellent. Oh and here comes Hermione! I expect they'll want to use the shower. Yup, they are both coming towards the bathroom. Hey... wait a minute...I'M IN THE SHOWER! GAH! I quickly scramble to free myself from the shower curtains, slip, and hit my head on the tile floor. I try to get up, but trip over the bathtub sending me sprawling into the only closet in the bathroom. What luck! All I have to do is close it! YESSS! Safe once again! Score 3, I think it is for the Narratormeister! Excellent!

_Click_

Both doors open simultaneously, and both Hermione and Draco enter, wiping the sleep from their eyes.

"Morning" they murmur to eachother, not quite grasping the fact that they are both disrobing at the same time to get into the same shower. Suddenly, as the realization of eachothers prescence hits them, they jump backwards and point accusatory fingers at eachother.

"You!" Draco whispers, his eyes narrowing.

"AHH!" Hermione squeals as she grabs a towel to wrap around her nearly naked body.

"What is Dumbledore playing at, making me, Draco Malfoy, share a bathroom with...a Mudblood? Is.He.Mad?" Draco hisses. Hermione wraps the towel tighter still around her petite frame muttering wildly to herself.

"First, he makes us both Heads, then he makes us share dorms, then he makes us partners for every single class, and now we are sharing bathrooms!" she cries incredulously, while pacing back and form and running her hands through her hair. "He's trying to drive me up the wall! Yup! This is a CONSPIRACY! Oooooohh when I get my hands on that old man..."

In the other corner, Draco is tracing, and retracing his footsteps, contemplating the most painful way to kill Dumbledore.

"...making me share a bathroom with the Mudblood! I'm supposed to wash here! How am I expected to clean myself in this room, with riff-raff like_ her _contaminating everything! I'm going to kill that stupid old man! I'm going to kill him! Screw wands! I'll do it the old fashioned way! I'm going to take a spear, and run it straight through his heart over and over again. And then when he's an inch from death, I'm going to choke him to death with his stupid, ridiculous beard!"

First sign of insanity. Talking to yourself. Well, if driving them crazy is Dumbledore's plan, which I can exclusively reveal is part of it, it's working quite beautifully. Suddenly, the two stop their pacing, and spin around staring at eachother. They're glaring daggers at each other. Still are 2 minutes later. Are they planning on moving? They both look at eachother, then at the shower, and back again, their eyes narrowed to slits. Do I sense another fight coming along? Sudedenly, as if on cue, they both spring into action, jumping towards the shower.

"Malfoy! Back off! I got here FIRST!" she cries as she pushes him to the floor.

"No, you didn't!" he yells as he grabs her foot and yanks as hard as he can.

"Ow!" she gasps, as she falls to the floor. Draco flings himself forward, turns on the shower and begins removing his green silk boxers. "Pull down those boxers, Malfoy, and I swear you're future children will never see daylight!" she hisses. He pauses for a second, and pulls his boxers back up. Hermione pulls herself up and jumps on him as he is trying to step into the shower, sending them both sprawling into the shower, and soaking them completely.

"Get out!" Hermione yells.

"I would say make me, but, you can't!" Draco yells back.

"But I was here first!"

"No you weren't!"

"Just.Get.Out.!" Hermione shrieks, accentuating each syllable with a blow to Draco's face.

"No!" Draco howls with rage, shielding his face from her fists. Hermione pauses.

"Fine! have it your way then!" she says as she pulls off the towel, and and slowly unhooks her bra.

"AHHHH!" Draco screams, hurriedly jumping out of the shower. " Fine! You win! but I'm staying in here because I know you'll lock me out, and take forever!"

"Whatever." Hermione says coolly as she rolls her eyes and throws the rest of her clothes from around the shower curtain onto the bathroom floor.

"Might aswell brush my teeth or something since I'm going to spend another half hour in here." Draco mutters to himself as he grabs his wand. "Dents Fraîche" he mutters, as he points his wand at his mouth. He then sits down on the floor waiting for Hermione to finish. "Hurry up, Granger!" he groans after about 10 minutes of sitting and doing nothing.

"Don't rush me!" she snaps back.

He gets up, and starts pacing the bathroom, when all of a sudden he trips over something and falls into the closet door; the very closet door that I am currently hiding behind. Crap...what if he's wondering what's in here.

"I wonder what's in here?" he says suddenly as he eyes the closet curiously. Damn. He lifts his hand to reach for the knob when suddenly, on it's way towards the doorknob, his hand hit the toilet seat -and pretty hard too, mind. "Argghh! Is this bathroom out to get-" he starts. Suddenly, the most peculiar expression unfolds upon his face, as he gazes thoughtfully at the toilet. He looks from the toilet, to the shower, then the door. And again, toilet, shower, door. And that's when in happened! A stroke of brilliance hit him! He would flush the toilet as Hermione was showering! Then, he would run into her room, down the hall way, into his room, lock the door, then into the bathroom, and lock both doors, and he would be able to shower! Excellent. "I can't wait to see Granger's face! Alright then...On 3" he whispers to himself. "Okay...1, 2, 3!" he reaches over, flushes the toilet, and runs, only pausing to listen to the scream of anger that protruded from a certain pissed off Gryffindor. He sprints into his room, and locks the door. And here comes Hermione. After carelessly wrapping herself in a towel, she runs up to his room and begins banging on the doors in vain. Finally giving up, she runs into her room and tries to re-enter the bathroom, only to find it locked from the inside. She pulls out her wand, mutters "Alohamora" and tries to open it again, but i won't budge.

"MALFOY!" she growls.

"Yes, Granger?" he says through the door, trying to stifle his laughter.

"I WAS SHOWERING YOU STUPID PRAT!" She bellows as she begins to beat the door -quite visciously I might add.

"Yes, you _were_ showering. _Were_ as in past tense. As in not anymore!" he sniggers.

"You - you tricked me!" she shrieks, her voice so shrill, that it was almost impossible to hear it with the human ear.

"Yup! Now if you don't mind, I have to take a shower."

"Oooooohhhhhhh! You are so DEAD Malfoy!" she screams.

"Funny, you'd think I'd have stopped walking around..."

"I am going to kill you! And I'm going to do it with my bare hands...I'm going to strangle you to death with your stupid silk robes..._you mark my words!_"

"Okay, Granger" he drawls, sounding completely unconcerned. "Until then..."

Hermione spun around in a huff, and advanced on her mirror. "Ooooh I'll get him...but for now...my hair.. yes..." she begins primping and pruning her hair, and putting gallons of Frizzbegone hair solution on it until it falls in soft curls down her back. She rubs lotion all over her body and begins to get dressed. "What should I wear?" she asks herself as she goes through her wardrobe of Hogwarts attire. "Should I wear plain robes, or a skirt and shirt?" she chews on her bottom lip, a sign that she's thinking very carefully. "Definately the skirt and shirt." She grabs the shirt, pulls it on and buttons it up, then grabs the skirt, and pulls it on. She then points her wand at her mouth and mutters "Dents Fraîche." She examines herself in the mirror. "Not bad." she exclaims happily, despite her bad mood. She checks her watch. "Thirty minutes till we have to meet Mcgonagall..." she mutters, as she grabs her bag, slips her shoes on, and heads out the door towards the common room. Perhaps a good book will lift her spirits.

Meanwhile...in the bathroom with a certain pompous ingnorant prat of a Slytherin...

Draco steps into the shower, smirking. "I tricked Granger!" he sings happily. He grabs his shampoo, and lathers it into his soft, blonde hair. Well you know what people do in the shower...lather, rinse, repeat...yadda yadda...ecetera, ecetera...now fastforward. He steps out of the shower, pulls a towel around his waist. He strides out of the bathroom, dries his hair with a spell, then opens his closet.

"What to wear..."

Okay this guy is taking longer than Hermione to choose, so I am currently playing rock paper scissors with a hand that i conjured. Five minutes...ten minutes...fifteen...

"Yeah, definately, pants...robes are soooo out"

Is it just me, or does he sound a little bit gay? Well at least he knows what he's wearing now. FINALLY!

"But which ones?"

Ughhh...

"How about these green ones?" He bites his lip and studies them hard.

Aren't they all green?

"O.M.G. these are absolutely perfect!" he squeals in delight.

Yay! he's done! He still sounds like a fruit though.

"Now which shirt?"

You've got to be joking! Can't he just pick a bleeding shirt out of a hat? I have much more important things to be doing!

"This one's nice."

So put it on, you prat. If he doesn't leave soon, we're going to be late!

"Yeah I think I'll wear this one."

There you go. Now pull it on, and run your arse out the door!

"Now which shoes?"

Oh. Sweet. Merlin. Help. Me.

"How about a pair of green ones?"

ALL OF THEM ARE GREEN!

"Oh shit! Is that the time? I'm late!"

Caught on, have you? He grabs a random pair of shoes, stuffs his feet into them, and heads out the door, with only one thought in his head:

_"Mcgonagall is going to have my arse for this!"_

* * *

**_Harry's Point of View_**

"Path fa eggth" says Ron through a mouthfull of sausages, motioning for the eggs. Hermione wrinkles her nose and glares at Ron.

"What was that?" Hermione asks, clearly disgusted. "I'm sorry, I was distracted by the half chewed roadkill, swivelling around in your trap."

"Wha ith yow pwobwem? I juth wan thome eggth!" Ron retors heatedly.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Ronald! It's disgusting! Where are your manners?" Hermione hisses.

"Thowwy _mothew_" he snarls back, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You're so immature. You'd think, you being seventeen and all, that you'd know how to chew with your mouth closed..." Hermione says.

"Don yew hab thome book to wead owe thomething?" scowls Ron, while shovelling more food into his mouth.

"EWW!" Hermione wrinkles her nose in disgust while shielding her eyes from Ron's half-chewed sausage filled mouth. Ron glares at her, and shoves more food in his mouth, to annoy her.

"Wha awe yew gowwa dobout i?" he retorts, opening his mouth as wide as possible, before chomping down on his food each bite.

"Guys...can't you just eat breakfast for once without having a row...It's too early for this!" I growl, slamming my fork down."All you lot ever do is argue! Can't you just.. just SHUT IT for two seconds so I can eat in peace? Honestly! You're driving me MAD!" Okay, I'm being kind of loud, but these two won't SHUT UP! They get me so mad sometimes...

"Harry, I-" Hermione starts but I cut her off.

"It's fine" I say as I get up. "I'm not too hungry anymore." I stride out of the Great Hall, heading for Gryffindor Tower to get my firebolt. Flying is virtually the only thing that calms me down. But Honestly! Why do they always have to argue? It's like their mission on earth is to piss me off or something.

_You don't mean that._

Stupid inner voice a.k.a. concience. Yeah, okay I don't mean it, but sometimes I feel like slapping the two of them. They're just always at each other. I check my watch. Damn. 15 minutes till we have to meet in Mcgonagall's class to get our timetables. No time to go all the way to Gryfiindor tower. I turn on my heel and walk in the other direction back towards the Great Hall. Well, I guess a 5 minute walk in the grounds will suffice. As I pass the Great Hall I hear a voice scream "Harry!" I turn to see who it is, hoping to Merlin that it isn't Ron or Hermione. Oh damn...it's Colin Creevey. Run Harry run! I break into a sprint, and look back to see if Colin is catching up when WHAM. I hit something. Hard. And all of a sudden I'm on the floor, on top of whatever I ran into.

"Oh" gasps the thing I hit. It's a girl. I pull myself up off of her, and extend a hand. I can't see her face, because its covered in ebony curls, that look as if they are a foot and a half long.

"Sorry about that! I was running away from-" She suddenly tosses her hair behind her head revealing her face, Dammmmnnnn. She is HOTT. They don't usually make them like that at Hogwarts. She's gorgeous, honestly! She's black, but light skinned, nice full lips, high cheekbones and long slanting almond shaped honey brown eyes. "Woah" I gasp under my breath.

"It's alright" she says as she grabs my hand. I pull her up. There is something familiar about her, but I know we've never met.

"Are you new here?" I ask her as she brushes herself off. She's tall. I would hazard a guess at about 5 10"; a few inches shorter than me, and I'm nearing 6 feet.

"Yup. Transferred from Beauxbatons." She says. "But I've lived in London all my life. My mum wanted me to go to Beauxbatons, because that's where she went." She smiles warmly, and extends her hand. "I'm Rachel by the way. Rachel Galileah Harris, though everyone calls me Leah. 7th year."

"Harry Potter, and same" I say shaking her extended hand "and same."

"I know" she smirks, looking up at my scar. "Voldemort might aswell have carved your name on your forehead, huh?" I laugh. No one my age uses Voldemort's name, much less in a joking manner.

"So, you're in Gryffindor?" she says eyeing the lion on my shirt.

"Yeah. You?" I ask. She's clutching books to her chest, so I can't see the crest.

"Oh." she says moving the books to her side. "Ravenclaw." She nods towards her chest, indicating the blue eagle, that is their mascot . I look down to examine the Ravenclaw crest, but get, er, sidetracked...lest just say the only thing that comes to mind is the song "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts." Okay, so I'm a teensy bit perverted...sue me. "In case you forgot." she interrupts my staring "My face is up here" she says indicating her head.

"Oh - er - sorry" I whisper, turning redder by the second. She just laughs.

"I can't wait till potions! It's my favourite subject!" she breathes. I snort.

"Yeah, well you haven't met the Potionsmaster yet, have you?" She raises an eybrow.

"Why? Is he a git?" she asks while cocking an eyebrow.

"To put it mildly...well...he's the greasiest most biased prat that ever walked the planet. His class is like torture for everyone who's not in Slytherin, his house. And, nobody's potions are good enough, though my friend Hermione Granger is the only potionmaker he can't insult. We all hate him." She snickers.

"Well, he's never seen one of my potions yet" she smirks. I snigger. "I was the best potion maker at Beauxbatons -teachers included." I raise my eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Mhm...all my detentions were spent brewing potions and antidotes for the hosptial wing. I got a lot of detentions, mind. Went for walks at night when I wasn't supposed to...So how's Hogwarts treating the famous Harry Potter?" she asks.

"It's alright, I guess." I respond, shrugging. She reaches over and pushes the fringe of hair covering my scar away, and looks at it.

"It must suck having evryone gawk at your forehead everywhere you go." Yes...yes it does. But that doesn't stop everyone from bothering the crap out of me all the time.

"Yeah..."

"How do you do it?" She stops laughing and looks up at me seriously.

"Do what?" I ask curiously.

"How you stand it! How everyone treats you. How they all stare and whisper whenever you pass. How everything happens to you. Honestly, if it were me, I'd have gone mad!" Good question.

"I dunno. I just...do."

She smiles and starts walking.

We begin walking. "So you're Ron's partner right? 'Spect he'll be pleased!" She cocks an eybrow. I begin blushing furiously. Crap, did I just say that out loud? "I er mean...you should have heard him yesterday, going on about how Dumbledore's gone mad, and that the whole world was about to end. He'll be glad you're not a Slytherin."

"Yeah, I guess so." She smiles, revealing straight white teeth. "So you're a friend of his?"

"We've been best mates since first year."

"What's he like?" she she asks as we continue walking.

"If you're asking me to rate how hot he is on a scale of 1 to 10, I'll have you know that I don;t do that...I'm straight" I reply. She giggles.

"No..I mean is he smart, funny, tall, blonde?." She responds, guffawing. She looks really pretty when she laughs. She has a smile to rival Fleur Delaceur's.

"Well...he's tall...taller than me...and red hair...and er..." this is weird. I've never had to describe Ron before. "and he's Gryffindor Keeper."

"Quidditch player aswell? Hmm... at least we have on ething in common."

"You play quidditch?" I ask.

"Uh huh! I can't wait for Ravenclaw trials! They told me that their seeker left this year so, they're looking for a new one" she says.

"No kidding!" Beauty, brains, and athlectic. Wow. Ron'll get along with her just fine, if he's not drooling over her all the time.

"Yupp! I played seeker since my second year. Never lost a game." she replies. Well...that's better than my track record.

"I play seeker aswell...though I'm also team captain." I say. "What kind of broom do you have?"

"A firebolt. It's my most prized possesion!" she gushes.

"Me too! I reckon we're the only two in this castle with firebolts." I reply.

"Well, Harry Potter, looks like you've met your match" she smirks up at me. I smirk back.

"As if!" I snort. She narrows her eyes playfully, and places her hands on her hips.

"What, is that a challenge?" She raises her eyebrows at me.

"Maybe." I reply. She smiles mischeviously. We turn a corner.

"I'll race you. Tonight. On broomsticks. We'll see who's better at flying."

"You're on!" I reply smiling wickedly.

She looks down at her watch.

"Shit...Five minutes till we have to meet Mcgonagall."

We both break into a sprint heading for Mcgonagall's classroom. You know, this year might not be so bad after all...

* * *

**_Narrator's Point of View_**

Whew. Well, I finally escaped from Draco's room, and using my knowledge of all the secret passageways in the school, I got here about a nanosecond later. WOO HOO. Score four for the narratormeister. Incase you are wondering where here is, I am currently waiting on the outside of Mcgonagall's classroom, waiting for the students to get their schedules. Normally, I'd be sleeping at this time, but this is a 24 hour a day job. Can't miss a minute. So, my stock of pepper up potion is beyond full. There are only about 10 students here right now. Oh, and here comes Harry and Leah...Leah's now leaning against the wall and is looking around.

"So where is Ronald?" she asks. Good question. The headgirl is no where to be found!

"Oh Harry!" says the voice of Hermione Granger, as her petite figure flings itself at Harry, and hugs him, Ron standing somewhere behind her.

"Arggh...Hermione gerroff." Harry yelps, his voice is muffled by her hair. She steps back.

"Harry, we're really sorry!" Hermione gushes, and she looks it. "You're right we're always arguing, and we put you in the middle of everything, and it's really not fair! I mean it would drive anyone-"

"Yeah mate...we're really sorry," Ron cuts in, sparing Harry of the long speech Hermione was about to give. Harry spins around to face him.

"It's ok," he replies. Harry looks around at Leah. "Er...guys this is Rachel Galileah Harris. She's just transferred from Beauxbatons.." Ron's staring at her, and mumbling something to himself along the lines of 'they don't make them like that at Hogwarts.' Hermione breaks the silence.

"Hi Rachel! I'm Hermione Granger!" she says extending her hand. Leah took it.

"Call me Leah." Leah responds smiling.

"Of course" Hermione says. "And this-" she says motioning towards Ron, "-is Ronald Weasley...Ron" she adds in a whisper, while elbowing him out of his trance.

"What? Oh yeah - hi." he says extending his hand for Leah to shake. She does.

"So you're my partner, huh?" she says, smiling at him. Ron is looking quite pleased with his good fortune.

"Yeah." he replies. Suddenly the door opens.

"Get in - quickly" says the stern voice of Professor Mcgonagall.The crowd ushers in, and Ron looks back at Harry giving him a look that plainly says, 'Thank Merlin'. Harry smiles and follow the group into the class. At the head of the class, Snape, Sprout, Flitwick, and Dumbledore are standing looking down at the group. Dumbledore's smiling like a madman.

"Good Morning," he says as everyone takes a seat. "I trust that you all know that you're getting your schedules today." He surveys the group over his half moon glasses. "Well... Before we do that, I thought-" Mcgonagall clears her throught loudly, "-alright...Professor Mcgonagall thought, that we should have a period for everyone to ask any unanswered questions. So, ask away." It's quiet. Too quiet...

Suddenly Seamus's hand slowly creeps into the air. Dumbledore looks at him and smiles.

"Mr. Finnigan?"

"Er... well...this whole partnering thing...it's not a joke...is it?" he says in an almost pleading voice.

"Certainly not." Dumbledore says beaming at Seamus. "Any other questions?" Dumbledore asks. Suddenly, Padma Patil's hand shoots up in the air.

"Miss Patil?" Dumbledore says beaming.

"Is there...is there any possible way that I can change partners?" she asks deparately.

"No, I should think not. Unless your partner tries to kill you, in which case you will have no choice as they willl be sent to Azkaban. Mr. Boot?" he adds, for Terry's hand is now in the air, waving excitedly.

"Yes, your Headmastership. I was just wondering how the partners work. I mean, have you guys partnered people that have applied for the same classes?" Dumbledore's smile is growing even wider, as if he has been waiting for this particular question.

"Certainly not! That would take much too much time. We have just eliminated Muggle studies and Arithmancy from the list of subject you can apply for, and now all other classes are mandatory!" he says excitedly. The class groans, and lets out a collective outcry.

"All subjects are mandatory!" Dean Thomas cries incredulously.

"What are you playing at?" Seamus demands.

"That's like almost 10 bloody subjects!" says Blaise Zabini.

"What are you playing at?" Seamus yells.

"This must be a dream." Parvati Patil assures herself.

"What _are_ you playing at?" Seamus roars.

"You could've sorted the schedules out by magic!" yells Hannah Abbott.

"This is bullocks!" Ron says loudly. Unfortunately, he was the only one the teachers could clearly hear. Mcgonagall glares at him.

"Mr. Weasley! Mind your language, or there will be detention." she says severely.

"Last year, I only had 5 subjects" Ron says even more loudly, "and I could barely keep up with them, so how in the name of Merlin's saggy left-"

"Detention, Mr. Weasley." Snape says, his lip curling. The class gave a collective uproar.

"That is so unfair!"

"Oh, come off it!"

"He was just telling it like it is!"

"But he's right! It's going to be really hard to keep up with all these subjects!"

"Plus there are N.E.W.T's this year!"

"Oh, no!"

"Look!" says Theodore Nott standing up suddenly, "who thought of this ridiculous idea anyways?" Dumbledore is rocking back and forth on his feet, and twidling his thumbs, looking as if he's enjoying this very much.

"Why, that would be me," he says, still smiling. "If anyone has any objections or suggestions, please write them down and put them in this box," he says poiting at a large red box on Mcgonagall's desk.

"Oh, I got a few suggestions"

"Yeah, here's one, take this new idea of pairing everyone up and CAN IT!"

"Yeah, and what's with the whole seating arrangements?"

"Can't you just make everything go back to normal?"

"Yeah, I don't want any Mudbloods contaminating my food!"

Dumbledore continues to look at the now conversing with eachother crowd, smiling even more broadly than he was before. He turns to Snape.

"It's working already!" he whispers out of the corners of his mouth, while surveying the group of conversing students, who until this point were sitting in the sections with their houses. There were Gryffindors talking animatedly to Slytherins, Slytherins conversing civilly with Hufflepuffs, Hufflepuffs discussing the new rules with Ravenclaws, Ravenclaws abusing Dumbledore with Gryffindors. Snape's lip curls.

"Headmaster, I don't know how you do it, but your ideas always have a way of working out..." he whispers back. Dumbledore chuckles.

"Magic," he replies, still surveying the students. Mcgonagall truns to them, looking really annoyed.

"Now, that you have put this ridiculous plan-" she begins.

"It's called Operation Force-Them-To-Like Eachother or FTLE for short" Dumbledore corrects her. She narrows her eyes.

"Now that you have put Operation FTLE into play, will you stop manipulating their lives and leave them to learn in peace?!"

Dumbledore chuckles.

"No, I don't think I will!" he says twiddling his thumbs. Mcgonagall's eyes narrow even more.

"This plan, this whole ridiculous plan-" she begins.

"it's called-"

"I KNOW WHAT IT'S CALLED!" she roars staring Dumbledore down. "This plan is going to blow up in your face! You had better stop now-"

"My dear Minerva," Dumbledore says smiling mischieviously, "why, this is only the beginning..." he begins twiddling his thumbs menacingly. "Muahahahahah, muahahahahahahhah, muahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahaaaaaa."

The class looks up at the cackling Dumbledore, looks of confusion etched upon their faces. Dumbledore, oblivious to the change in the students attitudes continues to cackle like a madman.

"Muahahahhahaha-" Mcgonagall rolls her eyes and clears her throat. "-cough, cough-" Dumbledore tries to play it off like he was coughing the whole time. "-cough cough, cough cough-" The class begins to whisper.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Is he going crazy?"

"The old coot,"

"Well, he is a bit mad." Mcgonagall stands up.

"Now, for your schedules. If you will come up in this order with your partener, and shake their hand when you get here." She grabs a scroll and unravels it. "Pansy Parkinson, and Ernie Macmillan." Two loud graons echo from seperate corners of the room, as Pansy and Ernie rise and drag their feet to the front of the class. "Shake hands," she says severely. Pansy and Ernie barely touch fingers when they snatch their hands back. Mcgonagall rolls her eyes, as she flicks her wand, and two schedules appear out of nowhere. She hands them to Ernie.

"Harry Potter, and Blaise Zabini"

It's hard to tell from here which face shows more hate. They glare at eachother as they slowly extend their hands, slap eachothers, and then withdraw them. Again, Mcgonagall flicks her wand, and two schedules appear. She hands them to the pair.

"Vincent Crabbe, and Parvati Patil," Crabbe skips to the front of the class, while Parvati groans and walks stiffly, as if forcing herself to move. "Shake hands" Mcgonagall says in a monotone voice. Crabbe smiles, licks his hand, and extends it for Parvati to shake.

"Gross!" Parvati cries as she wrinkles her nose. Mcgonagall rolls her eyes, points her wand at Goyle's hand and murmurs scourgify. A fountain of soapy water shoots out of the end of her wand and envelops his hand. Then seconds later the soapy water dissapears. Parvati then grabs Goyle's hand, and quickly thrusts it away. Mgonagall flicks her wand and, once again, two schedules appear. she hands them both to the two in front of her.

"Gregory Goyle, and Padma Patil" Goyle struts to the front of the class, while a sobbing Padma is dragged by her sister. "Shake hands," Mcgonagall says sternly, though her eyes are soft.

"WHYY MEE?!" Padma cries. She turns her head to Dumbledore. "You hate me, d-d-don't you? Th-that's why y-you p-p-paired me w-with h-him! Th-this is a-all be-because of th-that t-time whe-when I br-broke your h-hat."

"That was you?" Dumbledore asks in a would be serious voice, not quite meeting her eyes. "Oh, I - er - never knew..."

Padma howls with anger. Mcgonagall flicks her wand, yet again, and hands her and Goyle their schedules. Parvati drags Padma back to their seats.

"Lavender Brown, and Terry Boot," Mcgonagall continues. Lavender springs up and walks gracefully to the front of the class, not bothering to hide her smile. Terry is equally obviously happy. "Shake hands" Mcgonagall says again. They do, quite enthusiastically, I might add. Mcgonagall flicks her wand and hands them their schedules.

"Hannah Abbott, and Anthony Goldstein." The two get up, and walk normally to the front of the class. "Shake hands," Mcgonagall says quite unnecessarily. They do, briefly. Mcgonagall flicks her wand and hand them to the two.

"Michael Corner, and Susan Bones." Michael and Susan walk up to the front quite normally, shake hands, and get their schedules.

"Millicent Bullstrode, and Neville Longbottom." Neville gives a squawk of pretest, as he is pushed forwards by his surronding Gryffindors. He timidly walks up to the front, where a glowering Millicent was waiting for him. After Mcgonagall's say-so, they shake hands, and get their schedules. Neville then scurries back to his seat.

"Seamus Finnigan, and Daphne Greengrass," Mcgonagall continues. They both stand up and glare at eachother with a look of purest loathing.

"Greengrass" Seamus says as they meet in the aisle on their way to the front.

"Finnigan" Daphne replies.

"shake hands," Mcgonagall says. They glare at eachother, then pull out their wands. In unison, they tap their wands on their hands and murmur an inaudible incantation. Suddenly, large oven mits appear on both of their hands. Not a bad idea...No sooner do they grasp eachothers chunky oven mit-covered hand do they release them. Mcgonagall flicks her wand and two schedules appear. The two take them and walk back to their seats.

"Theodore Nott and Justin Finch-Fletchey" Mcgonagall says in a dull voice. Theo and Justin walk up, shake eachothers hands, take their schedules, and walk back to their seats.

"Ronald Weasley and Rachel Harris." Everyone looks up, wondering who this newcomer was, what she looked like, and what house she was in.

"Call me Leah" Rachel says as she gets up. The class gazes at her as she walks to the front, Ron tagging along begind her. They begin whispering.

"So that's the new girl,"

"Woahh..."

"She's hott"

"Bet she's a Ravenclaw"

"Woahh"

"Well, we got some competition..."

Mcgonagall silences them all with a look. "Shake hands" she instructs. They do, Ron seeming a little reluctant to let go. Mcgonagall gives them their schedules, and they walk back to their seats.

"Morag Macdougal and Mandy Brocklehurst."

Mandy drags her feet to the front, as Morag struts as if he's the luckiest guy ni the world. "Shake hands" Mcgonagall says sounding completely bored. They extend their hands, shake the others, grab their schedules and walk back to their seats.

"Lisa Turpin, and Zacharias Smith."

Lisa skips to the front of the class, as Zacharias prances. They grin at eachother as they shake hands. Mcgonagall raises her eyeborws as she hands them their schedules.

"Dean Thomas, and Luna Lovegood."

Luna walks up the aisle and surveys Dean with the dreamiest look I have ever seen her have on her face...if that makes sense.

"And lastly, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy." Hermione gets up and walks to the front of the class expecting Malfoy to do the same, however, when she gets there she doesn't see hide or hair of the slimy git anyplace. "Draco Malfoy..." Mcgonagall repeats. Suddenly the door flies open, and a certain blonde Slytherin walks briskly up the aisle and stops in front of Mcgonagall.

"Sorry I'm late, what'd I miss?" he says sounding out of breath. Dumbledore steps forward. "Not you..." Draco says exasperaredly. Dumbledore smiles slyly.

"Well, earlier on the class discovered that Muggle studies and Arithmancy are now eliminated from the list of subjects you make take-" he pauses.

"And..." Draco says holding his breath for what he knows is coming- undoubtedly the worst part.

"And all other classes are...compulsory!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkle as he stares at a gaping Draco.

"Are. You. MAD?" he says finally regripping his ability to form words.

"No, I shouldn't think so..." Dumbledore says still smiling deviously.

"First you make me share a living space with _that_-" he says pointing a finger at Hermione, " then you pair me up with _it_ for every bit of work we do in every single class! And you make me share a bathroom with her, and now...now you make me take around 10 subjects?" he pauses to draw breath. " I.Am.Going.To.Kill.You.You.Stupid.Old.Man." he says, annunciating every single syllable. Dumbledore who is looking as though he is struggling very hard to restrain himself from falling on the floor laughing is red in the face.

"Er...well...I...oh bother," he begins laughing uncontrollably. He falls on the floor and starts thrashing around.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHH-"

Mcgonagall silences him with a spell and ushers the kids out of the classroom. "Out! Out! OUT!" she grabs hold of Draco and Hermione and thrusts their schedules into their hands befoer throwing them out of the room. Once everyone is successfully out, they begin talking animatedly.

"So this isn't just a joke right?"

"Ughh, I'm going to kill myself!"

"WHHYYYY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?"

"I hate him"

"Does anyone else think he's a but mad?"

"Let's kill him!"

"We'll get sent to Azkaban!"

"It'lll be worth it!"

"Don't be such a killjoy Dean!"

"Common...all we have to do is slip a little poison into his drink and-"

"NO Seamus! We're not going to poison Dumbledore!"

"Am i the only one who doesn't mind this?" Ron asks over the loud voices. Everyone glares at him.

"YES!"

"Goshh Ronald! Obviously you're okay with it, you've got her! I'm stuck with Crabbe! EW!" Parvati squeaks.

"Yeah, well GOYLE IS SO MUCH WORSE!" Padma counters.

"Consider yourselves lucky! I'm stuck with Scarhead!" Zabini says hotly.

"And I've got Millicent!" Neville says loudly. Millicent turns on him.

"What's that mean, then?" she asks dangerously.

"Oh, leave him alone Bulstrode" Seamus says.

"Shut up Finnigan" Daphne says quietly.

"No one asked for your input Greengrass" Seamus retorts.

"No one had to!" Daphne cries indignantly.

"Will you both just shut it?" Ernie asks.

"Oh be quiet Macmillan" Pansy snaps.

"All of you just shut up complaining!" Theodore says.

"You shut up, Nott" Mandy says shooting him a glare.

"Wow, everyone seems to really hate eachother here" says Leah. Everyone's head snaps in her direction.

"Ya think?" Pansy says sarcastically.

"Can you guys just shut up?" Hermione cries. "None of you are stuck with Malfoy!"

"None of you are stuck with Goyle!" Padma says hotly.

"Oh shut up about Goyle for Merlin's sake!" Millicent snaps.

"SILENCE!" everyone turns to see who owns this new voice. Matter of fact, so do I. Oh My God! Is that-

"Tonks?" Harry asks looking at the auror now styling bubblegum pink hair with blonde hilights.

"Wotcher, Harry" she says smiling. "Mcgonagall just wanted me to tell you all to go to lunch, SHUT UP, then go to classes and once again, SHUT UP!...Though she might have worded it a litle differently." Everyone, and I mean everyone is giving her a death glare as they sluggishly walk towards the entrance hall murmuring about her and Dumbledore under their breath. Tonks smiles in spite of herself. "That is how it's done," she whispers to hersepf as she turns on her heel and enters Mcgonagall's office. The teachers are still standing, but in a tight circle, and they seem to be whispering. Tonks strides over to them. "So... how did they react when you dropped the bomb?" she asks Dumbledore. He chuckles.

"They were completely outraged!" he says happily.

"Excellent...so the plan is working?" she asks.

"Perfectly," Snape answers.

"Albus! They didn't take too kindly to phase one!" Mgonagall says severely, "so how, pray tell, do you think they are going to handle stage 2? Merlin knows what your are planning!"

"Well...they'll probably have an even worse reaction!" Dumbledore says eagerly. Mcgonagall groans exasperatedly.

"Don't you get it?" she asks pleadingly. "They are going to kill eachother! And I won't be able to blame them for their actions! Just.Stop.This.Foolishness!" Dumbledore smiles, and chuckles. Snape looks at Mcgonagall smirking.

"Minerva...don't _you _get it?" he sneers. "We won't quit until the plan works, and is fully operational!" Dumbledore and Snape look at eachother mischievously. Mcgonagalls look of exasperation quickly changes into one of accusation and worry.

"What exactly are you planning?" she says quietly. Snape and Dumbledore exchange signifiacant glances.

"You'll undoubtedly see soon enough" Snape says as he makes his way towards the door.

"All in good time," Dumbledore says while following Snape.

"Dumbledore!" she growls. "You cannot continue this! I will not allow it! This simply must end!" Now at the door, Dumbledore turns around to face Mcgonagall, a smirk playing across his face.

"As I have already said, my dear Minerva...this...is just...the beginning..." he says as he turns on his heel and swiftly walks out the door.

* * *

**Okay, Okay, I know I took longer than usual to update! I'm sorry! Please don't hang me! It's just that...I didn;t know how to incorporate this new character Leah into the story... yeah. BTW her name is pronounced Lay-ah not Lee-ah...just incase you were wondering...Also, I decided to make her a Ravenclaw to make it make more sense. LOL. sorry for the confusion...Yeah well...please review! And sorry if it's crap! GAH!**

**-Rachel**


	8. The Wizard Duel

**Disclaimer: If Harry Potter was mine, do you really think I'd be writing fanfiction? NO. It all belongs to Joanne.**

* * *

**The Wizard Duel**

_**Narrator's Point of View**_

Guess what guys? Good news! I have acquired a new piece of equipment to aid me in my quest to narrate this lively, entertaining and highly ridiculous story! Wanna know what it does? It reads minds! YAY ME! OH YEAH! I got a machine that can read minds, and you-u-u do-on't. Suddenly Snape walks up to me.

"Pardon me miss, but the mind is not a book that can be read! It is a many layered, many-" Snape begins.

"Oh shut up Snape! I'm trying to narrate!" His lip curls and he swiftly walks away with a swish of his cloak. He reminds me of Dracula that one...except for the greasy hair...anyways, so what was I saying? Oh, right, I have this new machine that reads minds! WOO HOO. Anywhooo... on with the story...

Hermione Granger paces back and forth, chewing on her lip, and trying to let the information the entire student body has just acquired sink in.

_What are they playing at? Eliminating Arithmancy from the curriculum! I am so pissed!_ she thinks to herself.

Now, you're probably wondering where I am. Well, I am currently waiting along with the rest of the 7th year outside of Snape's dungeons. They have just finished lunch, and Potions is the first calss of the day- unfortunately. Suddenly, the dungeon doors creak open. The victims- er...students bustle into the room and take seats with their partners -albeit hesitantly. Malfoy plops down beside Hermione.

"Granger," he says stiffly, as he unloads his cauldron.

"Malfoy," she replies coolly pulling the cauldron between them.

Snape sweeps into the dungeon, his cape billowing behind him as he makes his way towards his desk.

"Shut up" he says quite unnecessarily, as no one is talking. "Today, we will be making Felix Felicis. It is a most difficult a peculiar potion to brew...Now, can anyone tell me what Felix Felicis is?" A hand shoots up in the air, but, to everyone's great surprise, and to Hermione's dismay, it does not belong to the resident Gryffindor nerd.

"Miss Gran-" Snape begins as he looks up, obviously having expected, as did the rest of the class, the waving hand to belong to Hermione. "Miss -er?"

"Harris. Leah Harris," the owner of the waving hand says as she drops said hand to her side.

"Harris?" Snape asks his eyes widening. Leah's smiles widely.

"The one and only," she says.

"Nice to- er meet you Miss Harris...for the first time..." Snape says, inclining his head. Uhmm... does anyone get the feeling that they've met before? "Er, you were saying about Felix Felicis?"

"Yeah." Leah says nodding her head, "It's liquid luck. It makes the drinker lucky!" Now everyone seems to be sitting up a little bit straighter. Bet that caught their attention.

"Correct! If brewed correctly, Felix Felicis will make the drinker extremely lucky for certain intervals of time, depending on the doses. Five points to Ravenclaw!"

Hang on! can we rewind that last bit?

"Five points to Ravenclaw!"

Rewind again!

"Five points to Ravenclaw!"

That's what I thought I heard. What is happening to the world? He never gives points to a student that isn't in his own house! Obviously these two have met. There is a collective intake of breath from the students. They are staring at Snape, jaws dropped, completely dumbfounded, confused and a little bit annoyed that this...this newcomer is getting preferential treatment to them. Malfoy decides to speak up about this.

"Sorry, Proffessor, but I think I might have heard you wrong...I thought you just gave Ravenclaw five points..." he says in a loud pompous voice, smirking all the while.

"No, Mr. Malfoy, You heard me correctly. I did in fact give 5 points to Ravenclaw," Snape says dismissively. "As I was saying-"

"but...why?" Parvati pipes up.

"Because she gave the correct answer and so I gave her points," Snape replied rolling his eyes as if this was the stupidest question in the world. "Continuing on with the lesson-"

"Hermione's got plenty of questions right, and you've never given Gryffindor a single point! Has he Hermione?" Dean says hotly.

"Please don't drag me into this..." Hermione says in a quiet voice.

"Shut up Thomas, no one asked your opinion!" Zabini snaps.

"Oh, Sod off Zabini!" Seamus says loudly.

"Finnigan, must you always talk?" Daphne says, pushing him off of his chair.

"Oh shut up, the lot of you!" Lavender says coolly.

"Pineapple tastes good." Luna exclaims dreamily. Everyone stares at her.

"Enough!" Snape says loudly, though he looks as if he was thoroughly enjoying himself. "The next person to question the way I teach my class will get a detention with Potter!"

The Slytherins instantly shut their mouths, but Harry looks as if he's exploding to say something.

"Harry hasn't said anything! Why does he automatically get detention when someone speaks up!" Ron says hotly. Snape smiles visciously.

"Detention, Weasley, Potter," he says triumphantly as he turns to the board. "Now, as I was saying...Felix Felicis...The instructions-" he flicks his wand lazily at the board "-are on the board. Ingredients-" he flicks his wand again "-are in the cupboards. You may begin."

"Alright, Malfoy, I'll get the ingredients, just to make sure they are all correct." Hermione says as she makes towards the cupboards. Draco scowls.

"Are you implying that I am incapable of reading?" he says hotly. "_I'll_ get the ingredients, you stay here." Hermione pulls him back.

"You sit back down! If you want to get this potion done right the first time, I really should be the one to get them." Hermione retorts smirking deviously as she pulls herself up.

"Sit down Granger! I will not be insulted by you." he whispers dangerously. Hermione cocks an eyebrow. Figuring she isn't going to win this argument, she decides to piss Draco off instead. She smirks.

"Fine, you get the stuff. Mind you read the labels properly," she says as strides towards the cupboards.

"Yes, mother," he replies hotly. Hermione sits down, propping her feet up on the edge of the desk.

"Ahhh," she says as she sinks into the chair. "Reverse psychology is a wonderful thing," she calls to Draco's retreating back. Draco spins around, glares at her, then swiftly makes his way to get the required ingredients, silently cursing every last strand of hair on Hermione's person.

meanwhile...

"Potter," Blaise says with a gesture slightly between a knod and a shrug.

"Zabini," Harry replies looking determinedly at his fingernails. Minutes pass...

"So er...I think we should start our potion..." Zabini says quietly. Harry looks up at Blaise.

"Yeah...well er...I'll just get the ingredients then..." Harry says as he makes his way towards the cupboards, grateful of an excuse to escape Blaise, even if it is only for a short while. He returns to their table a little later, carrying armfulls of ingredients. He drops them on the desk and sits down looking up expectantly at Blaise.

"So...are you any good at potion making?" Blaise asks hopefully.

"Not at all," Harry says feeling downcast, though he was lighting a fire and filling the cauldron with water. "Hermione usually helps me with this stuff..."

"I know what you mean," Zabini says, his voice souding a little stronger. "If i didn't have Draco all these years I would have failed horribly..." they both laugh nervously.

"Well...what do we do?" Harry asks cocking his eyebrow and puching his glasses up his nose.

"Er...we try our best I suppose..." Zabini says frowning at the instructions on the board. "Can you read those?"

"Er... I think that says boil water then add two pints...no pounds of frogs spawn...and two drops of- what is that- pomegranite juice...?" Harry says squinting.

"If you say so..." Zabini says unsurely as he measured the frog spawn. After carefully weighing it, they tipped the bowl of frog spawn into the cauldron waiting for something to happen. They then added the pomegranite juice...wierd thing to put in a potion huh?

"Now we stir it anti-clockwise three times and add a pound of finely sliced ginger lewts...no newts...what does that say?" Zabini asks squinting at the board.

"I think it says ginger roots..." Harry says cocking his head.

"Ginger roots it is..." Zabini says as he grabs some ginger roots and begins slicing the ginger roots. Harry then tips them into the cauldron. "And now we stir it clockwise six times." Harry stirs the potion. After adding many more ingredients stirring many more times and squinting up at the board in the hopes of deciphering the miniscule and cramped writing that is Snape's, they finally reach the halfway point.

"Okay, the book says it's suppsed to turn a deep shade of green...and our potion is..." Harry says as he gazes hopefully into the cauldron.

"Pink..." Zabini finishes looking completely downcast. "Wow...and we're this bad off and only halfway done...blimey..."

They both look at eachother, their faces projecting the same thoughts:

_We are sooo gonna fail this class_.

meanwhile...

"Ron! Pay attention!" Leah says half amused half exasperated. "It says one _drop_ of lizards blood, not one gallon."

"Yeah? Well if you're so good at this, you do it then!" Ron says jokingly. "Go on!" Leah rolls her eyes as she adds the drop of lizards blood into the potion.

"Okay, now according to the book, our potion should be a brilliant aqua colour and...it is! Right on track, then..." she says as she skims over the next line of instructions. "No, no, no...that's not right..." she mutters under her breath. She grabs an eye of newt and begins squishing it.

"Leah...it says to cut it open, and squeeze the juice out..." Ron says.

"I know, but more juice is released this way..." she continues the squishing the eyes. She pours the juice into the cauldron and reads the next line of insrtuctions. "Okay so we're supposed to stir it anti-clockwise and add a clockwise stir after every 6th until its pale blue almost white in colour...well that doesn't make much sense... I think we should add a clockwise stir..." she says to herself. "1, 2, 3, clockwise..." the potion pales, and Leah smiles triumphantly. Ron is staring at her with a most peculiar expression on his face.

_Blimey _he thinks to himself._ I've never seen anyone work things out like this! Even Hermione's potions aren't this good..._

"Okay, so it says here we have to let it simmer for a week..." Leah announces, waking Ron from his thoughts. "So that means we're done for today...and look! It's perfect! Nearly white!"

"Yeah..." Ron says..."yeah it's perfect!"

_She's perfect _he thinks to himself. _Just...perfect..._

meanwhile...

"Finnigan! WHAT.ARE.YOU.DOING?" Daphne Greengrass hisses at Seamus who is currently making a moustache out of frog spawn. Seamus grins.

"I am making a moustache!" he says in a horrible imitation of an Italian accent. "You no like it my moustache?" Daphne scowls.

"You need to stop fooling around and help me with this potion!" she says as she slaps Seamus on the arm. Seamus rubs the afflicted area gingerly.

"Alright, alright," he says as he lowers the frog spawn stache. Daphne turns back to the cauldron. "and _you_ need to pull out whatever is up your arse," he mutters under his breath as he rummages in his bag for his wand. Daphne's head snaps up so fast, I almost get whiplashed...and I'm on the other side of the room.

"What was that?" she asks, her eyes narrowed.

"Nothing, nothing..." Seamus says as he leans back in his chair, grabs the frogspawn and begins applying it to his upperlip again.

"Ooohh! You are so infuriating!" Daphne groans exasperatedly. Seamus sniggers.

"Lighten up, will you? I mean it's just potions!" he says smiling.

"But, I need to pass this class! Or I won't be able to become an auror!" she whines. Seamus sits up in his chair and examines Daphne seriously.

"You want to be an auror?" he asks.

"Yes..." Daphne says coolly as she rolls her eyes.

"A dark wizard catcher?" he elaborates.

"Yes," she repeats.

"You want to be in league with the guys who are out looking for You-Know-Who and his followers...?" Seamus asks lifting his eyebrow.

"Uhm...yes..." Daphne says again. Seamus lip twitches, as he forces his face to remain neutral.

"But... isn't You-know-who a mate of your dad's?" he asks. Daphne fixes him with a cold glare and opens her mouth to answer when Snape sweeps by and looks down his humoungous nose at their cauldron.

"You aren't even half-done... this potion is absolute garbage! What have you been doing this whole time?" Snape demands. Daphne opens her mouth to respond, but Seamus interrupts.

"It was all Greengrass's fault, sir! I was working so hard. Sweat was literally dripping down my nose, sir, and all she would do is sneer at me at my "pathetic attempt at a potion" as she so elequently put it." he says trying to keep a straight face. "She was also insulting your fashion sense and questioned your hair-washing habits. I find this all just..." he pauses for dramatic effect "...very, very disrespectful sir." he finishes with a sniff. Dean, who is currently at the next table snorts with laughter. Snape sneers at Seamus.

"If miss Greengrass is the one goofing off," he starts, his lip curling, "then why do you have frog spawn on your upper lip, Mr. Finnigan?" Seamus shrugs.

"Magic?" he answers innocently. Snape smirks.

"50 points from Gryffindor." Snape says in a voice as greasy as his hair. Seamus opens his mouth to protest, but is cut off by Snape. "I'd be careful about the kind of jokes you make in class Mr. Finnigan..." Snape says as he walks away. "Now, everyone should be done. If you are not, too bad, if you are put your cauldrons at that side of the room. Potter, Weasley, stay behind so we can arrange your detention! The rest of you get out of my sight! Now!" Daphne gathers her things and open her mouth to say something to Seamus, but then closes it and turns on her heel. Seamus rips off his frogspawn stache as she walks towards the door. Suddenly he gets an idea as he looks from the frogspwan to Daphne's retreating back. He charms said frogspawn to dissapear from his hand and appear on Daphne's bum. He smirks as Dean clambers over grinning broadly.

"She's gonna kick your ass for this..." he says grinning. Seamus smiles.

"Oh! I nearly forgot!" he flicks his wand again and a small post it appaears on the frogspawn, currently residing on Daphne's bum. Dean grins even more broadly.

"She's really going to kick your ass for this!"

* * *

Mcgonagall swfitly sweeps into the room, dragging a large, but seemigly weightless bag along with her. 

"Good morning class," she says as she plops the bag onto her desk.

"Good morning Professor," the class says in unison. Mcgonagall pulls her wand out of her robes and walks up and down the aisles between desks.

"Today, we shall be practising a much more complex spell than any others you have ever encountered!" she pauses for dramatic effect. "We will be doing human transfiguration! Miss Greengrass, Mr Finnigan, can you please hand out these books?" Daphne gets up and grabs the books from Mcgonagall. Seamus follows. As she begins handing books out, the class falls into fits of not-so-silent giggles. Seamus smirks. Daphne looks around at the class.

_What the devil is wrong with them? _she thinks to herself as she hands a book to Crabbe who immediately falls on the floor and begins pounding it with his fists. She turns and begins walking down the next aisle, when a lone shriek of laughter protruding from the mouth of Luna Lovegood steals her attention.

"Okay, what's going on?" Daphne demands rolling her eyes as she places her hands on her hips. Parvati's eyes widen as she too falls on the floor and begins rolling around laughing. Padma and Lavender are clutching her stomachs, tears rolling down their cheeks. Ron and Leah's faces are beet red as they guffaw uncontrollably. Harry and Blaise snigger into their textbook. Dean cackles gleefully while pointing at Daphne. Draco and Goyle are laughing heartily. Justin and Theodore are writhing on the floor laughing maniacally. Lisa Turpin and Zacharias Smith are clutching eachother for balance as tears stream down their red faces. Neville is laughing nervously as Millicent glares at him. Ernie is laughing so hard, he is having trouble breathing. Pansy sends him a death glare, as she and Millicent grab Daphne and whisper something in her ear. Daphne looks horrified, as the madness continues. She clenches her fists. Seamus snorts with laughter. As Daphne straightens up, Seamus hastily rearranges his facial features to a look of seriousness.

"Finnigan..." Daphne whispers dangerously as she whirls around sending her hair flying around her face.

"Yes Greengrass?" he responds, quite politely. Daphne's eyes narrow to slits as she advances on Seamus.

"What did you do?!" she hisses. Seamus smiles devisously.

"Well, surely you'll be able to get to your - er I mean _the bottom_ of this, eh?" he says, barely surpressing his bliss. Daphne narrows her eyes. She knows there's more to what Seamus just said than she thinks. Slowly, hesitanly, she feels around her bottom until her fingers make contact with something gooey.

"Ughhh" she says, wrinkling her nose disgustedly as she rips the stuff off of her backside. She brings it up to her face and looks at it. She sees a glop of frogspawn with a note on it. "What is this?" she demands of Seamus as she fixes him with an icy glare.

"Read it!" Dean says gleefully. Daphne lowers her narrowed eyes to the note and as they travel farther and farther down the paper, her lips get tighter and tighter until they look almost nonexistent. Well... let's have a little looksie at this note shall we? It says:

_Hi,_

_This is a gift for being my partner. I wanted to start of the year well becaus eas you know, we will be seeing a lot of each other. So I decided your need of this is more dire than mine. You see, among it's many uses, frogspawn can get rid of unwanted facial hair. So do us all a favour and use it to separate those eyebrows, and maybe get rid of the stache...guys don't like girls who are hairier than them...Anyways...your welcome._

_Seamus M. Finnigan_

Oh dear... Seamus is so screwed.

"So, do you like it?" Seamus asks innocently as Daphne looks up at him. "I wasn't sure whether I should give you soap, you know cuz you smell, or shampoo, cuz your hair looks like it needs a good wash, or a book on how to lose weight, cuz you are a bit on the chunky side, so I settled for this..."

Daphne's face twists into an evil mischevious smile. She draws her wand so swiftly and quickly, it takes second before anyone realizes what's happening.

"Oh, well thank you very much! I have a gift for you too!" she says as she advances on Seamus slowly. Seamus grins.

"Aww...you shouldn't have!" he says in mock thankfullness. Daphne walks closer and closer to Seamus until there is literally 2 centimetres of space between them.

"Oh, it's no trouble," she says her eyes glinting dangerously. She raises her wand to Seamus neck. "Really..."

Seamus smirks at her. "What are you going to do? Hex me?" he asks in a would-be calm voice, his eyes betraying his fear all the while.

"Into the next century.." she says, as her lips curl into a maniac smile. Seamus grabs his wand from his pocket and points it at Daphne's stomach. the two glare at echother for seconds before spinning into action simultaneously.

"Levicorpus!" Daphne yells as she twiddles her wand. (A/N: Heheheh I love that word...twiddles...ahaha.)

"Protego!" Seamus says at the same time. Daphne ducks and rolls, in attempt to dodge her rebounding spell.

"Stupefy!" They cry in unison. Seamus's spell hits Daphne squarely in the chest, and sends her unconcious form flying backwards. As she falls, she slams into a very red Ron, and hits her head on the edge of a desk, causing blood to spatter everywhere. Daphne's spell hits Seamus in the face, the impact sending him sprawling into Harry's desk, and rendering them both unconscious. Seamus brakes his wrist as he lands on it badly.

"What is going on?" comes the shocked voice of Mcgonagall. "Explain!" she says rounding on the class and pointing at the still forms of Daphne and Seamus.

"Well..." Parvati starts.

"You see..." Dean adds.

"Seamus and Greengrass tripped," Neville says quite unconvincingly. Pansy rolls her eyes.

"Proffessor, I think we should take Daphne to the hospital wing," she says as she and Millicent hoist Daphne onto their shoulders. Mcgonagall raises her eyebrows and looks at Seamus, Lavender, Harry and Ron. "The class idiot, Scarhead and the Weasel aswell then..." she says coolly as she exhales deeply in annoyance. Millicent snaps her head towards Neville, and Ernie.

"Longbottom, Macmillan, take_ him _to the hospital wing." she says nodding her head at Seamus. "Granger, Draco, you get Weasley. Aaaand...the newbie and Blaise can take Potter." she finishes. Everyone just stares at her, perplexed and completely surprised that she could string all those words together. I must say I am too but who cares what I think?...I'm just the narrator. "Well?" she says expectantly shooting glares at everyone. The group of concious students heave the group of unconscious students to the hospital wing which, unfortunately for them, is on the other side of the castle. MUAHAHAHAHA. Mcgonagall exhales deeply as she glares at the retreating backs of half the class.

"Well..." she says finally looking back at the class. " I doubt we can do much with half of us missing. Class dismissed." she says grimly as she ushers the students from her classroom.

"WOOHOO" Dean shouts as he skips out of the room.

"No transfiguration! WOOT WOOT!" Mandy Brocklehurst cheers as she punches her arm in the air in triumph.

"EXCELLENT" roars Justin Finch-Fletchey as he does his happy dance

"I LOVE SEAMUS! Remind me to thank him later!" Padma exclaims happily.

"Now I can go research the Crumple Horned Snorkack!" Luna says dreamily. Pshh... what a loooooser. Who really spends free time on a homework free summer morning doing research? Well...not including Hermione...of course...

As the class dissapears around the corner, Mcgonagall grabs her hat, and places it roughly on her head. She shakes her head grimly. "Dumbledore..." she growls to herself as she breaks into a fast walk, and makes her way away from the classroom.

* * *

**_Draco's Point of View._**

"Hold up your end, Granger!" I say in a whiny voice. We are in the heart of the castle, and the hospital wing, unfortunately, is at the far left wing on the 3rd floor. So we should be there in about 15 minutes...well...25 with this unconscious lot on our shoulders. Damn...Scarhead is a lot heavier than he looks.

"I'mm...ughh...trying," Hermione whines as she heaves Potter farther up on her shoulders.

"Oh shut up arguing, you two! This isn't that hard!" Pansy says sounding a little bit tired.

"Well...you...are...carrying...the...lightest...person...here...! So it's..kind of...hard...for you...to...put..our sufferings...in...perspective..." comes Blaise's voice from somwhere under Weasley's mass of red hair. "And plus...you have Millicent...unfair advatage..." he mumbles under his breath.

"Whatever..." Pansy says dismissing Blaises comment. "We're nearly there..."

"No we're not!" Boot says incredulously. "We're barely halfway!"

"Shut up, Boot," Millicent says threateningly.

"We'll probably...be first...to get there..the speed...everyone else...is going" Macmillan says to Longbottom.

"Right...the day a...Gryffindor and...a Ravenclaw...outrun...a Slytherin...I'll...eat...bobotuber pus" I snort indignantly.

"Want to...make this...interesting?" Macmillan asks mischeviously. Blaise laughs.

"Depends...what...exactly are...you...proposing?" he asks between heaves and gulps of air.

"A race...every two...for themselves. The losing team...eats bobotuber pus." Macmillan says simply.

"You're on!" Blaise and I say at the same time.

"Why not?" Pansy and Millicent say in unison.

"Sure," Boot and Longbottom agree.

"Uhm...excuse me?" Leah interrupts the agreals. "I dunno...about you guys...but I...have this thing...against eating...non edible...and dangerous...things."

"Your...point?" Millicent challenges.

"I agree!" Granger says suddenly. "I'm not...going to eat...bobotuber pus!"

Blaise and I share significant glances, then look at our partners.

"So...just don't...lose..." I say smirking.

"Alright everyone!" Pansy yells excitedly. "On...your marks!...Get set...GO!"

We all begin clambering towards the hospital wing. me and Granger slightly in the lead.

"HA HA!" I yell triumphantly as we speed up. Granger's not as weak as I thought!

"Not...so...fast!" Pansy shrieks as she tackles me down. "Millicent! Keep going! I'll catch you up!" she yells at her partner.

Hermione stops to help me. "What are...you doing...Granger? Go! Go!" Hermione looks reluctant to leave. "BOBOTUBER PUS!" I yell at her. That seems to have done it. She straightens up, and begins running, full speed, in the direction of the hospital wing.

"Get off Pansy!" I groan as I throw her off of me. I begin sprinting in the direction of Granger. Even if I end up eating the bobotuber pus, if nothing else, this race is going to be intersting...

* * *

**_Blaise's Point of View_**

"This way," I whisper to Leah as I steer us in a different direction.

"But the hospital wing is that way..." she says. looking thouroughly confused. I smile widely.

"I know a shortcut..." I say evilly. Leah smiles mischieviously.

"Good...good..." she says as we near a picture of a bowl of fruit. I reach out and tickle the pear. It giggles, and in it's stead appears a brass doorknob. I reach out and grab it.

"Welcome," I say as I twist it, "to the kitchens." I yank the hidden door open and step into the massive kitchen.

"Impressive...but what's the shortcut?" Leah asks, her eyebrow raised. I smirk.

"Edgar!" I call out. Suddenly, a small green creature with a large nose, batlike ears and round silver eyes approaches us. "Leah, Edgar, Edgar, Leah," I introduce them hastily.

"Pleasure to meet you miss...?"

"Call me Leah." Leah says firmly. She turns back to me. "I still don't get it... how is he supposed to help?" I smirk.

"Aren't you supposed to be smart?" I ask jokingly. Leah scowls. "House elves can apparate and dissaparate within the Hogwarts grounds..." A look of dawning comprehension unfolds upon her face.

"Oh," she says. "well, in that case let's get going!" I nod in agreement and turn to look at Edgar.

"Edgar, take us to the hospital wing!" I say pleadingly.

"As you wish, master," he says as he grabs our wrists, spins on the spot and takes a step forward, taking us to the warm, cinnimon smelling room that is the hospital wing.

* * *

**_Narrators Point of View_**

"Hurry up...Granger!" Draco says faintly. Hermione's face is screwed up in concentration as she pulls Harry with all her strength.

"This...is...ridiculous! We're...never...gonna...make it...why'd...you...have to...make...this...interesting?" Hermione says annoyed. "okay SCREW THIS!" she drops Harry to the groundand looks up and down the corridor to check if anyone else is there. Once assured that they are quite alone she looks back down at Harry.

"What are you doing, Granger?" Draco asks warily as he hauls Harry off of his shoulder. Hermione presses a finger to her lips to signify that she needs silence, then immediately starts rummaging around in Harry's bag. "Granger..." Draco whines.

"Aha! I got it!" she says triumphantly, pulling a long silvery piece of fabric out of the bag.

"Granger, what are you doing?" Draco asks impatiently. She pulls her wand out of her pocket and whispers, "Mobilicorpus!" Suddenly, as though invisible string are tied to to Harry's wrists, neck and knees, he is pulled up into a standing position, his head lolling off to one side.

"So Mudbloods do have brains!" exclaims Draco. "But what's with the cloak?" Hermione glares at him before surveying him with a look of haughty superiority.

"Just shut up and get under it." she says coolly. Draco does.

"Wicked," Draco repeats as he examines his now-transparent-body. Hermione raises her eyebrows at him. "I-er- mean-"

"Oh shut up," Hermione says to Draco. " And let's get going!"

And with that, the two begin sprinting down the corridor faster than the speed of light.

* * *

**_Pansy's Point of View_**

"Alright this is a good spot!" I say to millicent as a place Daphne down on the floor. "Ennervate," I say pointing my wand at her chest. She instantly gains consciousness.

"What happened?" she asks groggily.

"That's not important! We just need to quickly get to the hospital wing!" Millicent shrieks as she grabs Daphne's hand and starts sprinting down the corridor. I follow them. No way are we losing thiis bet! Or my name isn't Pansy Jane Parkinson!

* * *

_**Narrators Point of View**_

"Hurry up...Longbottom!" Ernie pants as he - almost singlehandedly - drags the lifeless form of Seamus Finnigan. Neville screws his face up in concentration as he heaves with all his might.

"Shut...up" he grunts as he collapses. "It's harder...for some...people, you know..." he says as he pulls himself up. Ernie smirks as he lowers Seamus to the ground.

"I know what you mean. That's why those who have a hard time with stuff have to figure out a way to make it easier on themselves, if you know what I mean." he says winking.

"I really, really don't" Neville says as he tries to pull Seamus back on his shoulder.

"Think, Longbottom!" Ernie screams suddenly causing Neville to jump and drop Seamus again. "What can you do to make him lighter?"

"Well," Neville says uncertainly, "I suppose I could make him barf his lunch up but it wouldn't really-"

"Are you a wizard or not?" Ernie says exasperatedly. When Neville continues to look confused, Ernie pulls out his wand, mutters" out of my way," as he pushes Neville and advances on Seamus. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he says pointing his wand at Seamus, who is starting to float gracefully.

"Brilliant!" Neville says, beaming. Ernie rolls his eyes and begins walking towards the hospital wing.

"Whatever, Longbottom." he says with an I-am-mightier-than-thou tone of voice. "Let's just get going."

* * *

Okie dokie. Using my impeccable knowledge of the school and its secret passageways -Tom Riddle ain't got nothing on me- I am now in the hospital wing. 

-hums to self-

I wonder who will be the first to-

_CRACK_

Could that be the figure of the elusive Blaise Zabini? And there beside him, miss Leah Harris? and there's the trademark Weasley red hair! And a...house-elf? Hmmm... well the saying cheaters never win obviously doesn't apply in _this_ story...

"We made it!" Blaise says triumphantly as he roughly dumps Ron on a bed. "We're first!"

"Don't wet yourself, Blaise," Leah says jokingly. Blaise laughs and pokes Leah in the stomach. I didn't know Slytherins actually can _touch_ people of other houses without melting? What is going on here? Why is he being tolerant? No, tolerant was what he was being when he was talking toHarry during potions...this? This is him being..._nice_...strange...

"Thanks, Edgar," Blaise says to the elf. Edgar bows deeply and is gone in the blink of an eye. Blaise turns back to Leah.

"Hate to say I told you so-" he starts.

"No you don't-"

"Okay, I like to say I told you so," Blaise corrects himself. Leah smirks and sits on a bed.

"Who do you think will get here next?" leah asks while twirling her hair with her fingers.

"Pansy and Millicant," Blaise says confidently. "Without a doubt. What do you think?"

"Draco and Hermione," says Leah flatly. Suddenly the door bursts open and Hermione -who seems to be strugling to throw off a silvery cloak-, Draco and the unconscious Boy-who-continues-to-live-no-matter-how-many-times-he's-been-avada'd.

"Did we make it?" Hermione pants. as she collapses the bed next to Leah's.

"You're second mate," Blaise says as he walks over to Draco and gives him a high five - I know! Slytherins and high fives? Puh-leze. That is soo out of character! Draco rolls Harry onto the bed next to Ron and sits on another with Blaise.

"Told you so." Leah says smugly to Blaise. Blaise rolls his eyes.

"Pansy and Millicent will be next then," Blaise says dsimissively. And sure enough, the slight figure of Pansy and Daphne and the not-so-slight figure of Millicent were visible in the distance.

"Why is Daphne running?" Blaise asks suspiciously.

"They probably ennervated her...gosh we're all stupid..." Leah says. Pansy and Millicent stop, stupefy Daphne then start dragging her along until they reach the hospital wing.

"Wooh..." Pansy says in mock exhaustion as Millicent places Daphne on the bed. "that girl is heavy!"

"Pans, don't insult our intelligence-" says Blaise.

"Or eyesight-" Draco interjects.

"We saw her running with you-" Blaise continues.

"Just two seconds ago," Draco adds.

"Oh alright then," Pansy says exasperatedly. "So what if we cheated?"

"Who's not here then?" Millicent asks. "We're two short, by my count."

"You can count?" Blaise asks under his breath, before ducking out of the way of Millicents fist.

"Longbottom and Macmillan," Draco says gleefully.

"Do you guys want to tirck them?" Pansy asks smiling mischievously.

"Sure"

"I guess"

"Why not"

"Yeah"

"Alright"

"Good," sayss Pansy mischievously. "Because, I've got an idea! Gather around..."

* * *

**_Neville's Point of View_**

Macmillan and I run into the hospital wing .

"No one's here!" Ernie says proudly. I smile. Excellent. We place Seamus on a bed and sit on another one.

"We're first! We're first! Oh yeah! Break it down now," I say and start doing the worm. Ernie laughs as I sit back down. "Soo...who do you think is gonna be here next?"

"I dunno...Granger and Malfoy maybe?"

"Yeah..."

Silence.

"It's quiet..." I say suspiciously. "A little too quiet if you ask me..."

"Yeah...do you think something is wrong?" Ernie asks.

"I'd bet my Mimbulus Mimbletonia."

"Hmm..." Ernie says as he gets up and looks around the room surveying every detail carefully. He begins opening and closing cabinets and doors.

"Madam Pomfrey?" I call out. "Madam Pomfrey?"

Silence.

"Maybe she's on coffee break?" Ernie says helpfully. Suddenly the ground rumbles from beneath our feet. And the walls - are they moving? Oh my gosh! They are closing in on us! "AGHH"

"AHHH!" I scream as I scramble to seek refuge under the big bed.

"Move aside, Longbottom!" Ernie says as he pushes me and crawl into _my _hiding space. There's no where to go. Nothing to do. I've never felt so helpless! Well, potions class being the exception.

"I don't want to die!" I howl. " I don't want to die!"

Suddenly the walls stop moving in as the sound of distant laughing is growing louder.

"Gotcha!" Pansy yells as she pokes her head out from behind a bed.

"You nearly wet yourself!" Blaise says excitedly.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Malfoy says guffawing uncontrollably.

"Priceless!" Millicent agrees.

"I'll have you know that I didn't agree to this!" Hermione says indignantly.

"Oh calm down, Granger!" Malfoy says as he continues laughing.

"That wasn't funny guys!" I say clutching my heart. "Thought I was gonna - not funny - you arses!"

"Whatever, lets just call Madam Pomfrey," Leah says pointing her wand at the Matron's door. Madam Pomfrey comes out and ushers us out before tending to the patients.

"So you know what this means?" Malfoy smirks. Blaise nods.

"No, what?" I ask confused.

"Well, Longbottom. Difficult as it may be for your little mind to grasp this fact, you and Macmillan lost." Blaise sneers.

A look of dawning comprehension forms on Ernie's face at the same time it does on mine.

"The bobotuber pus..." we say in hushed voices.

"Yep."

"Oh shit.." Ernie says sending me a nervous glance. Damn damn damn.

"Let's get this over with," I say as we head towards the greenhouses to get the stuff. This really has been a painful day...and it's about to get even more so.

* * *

**_Narrators Point of View_**

"Aha!" Dumbledore cries out tiumphantly. "I told you Mr. Zabini and Miss Harris would win, and Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Macmillan would lose! Cough up!"

Proffessors Snape, Flitwick, Binns, Sinistra, Trelawney, Vector, Hagrid, Sprout, Grubbly-Plank, the barman at the hogs head, Madam Rosmerta, Remus Lupin, Nyphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Ludo Bagman rummaged around in their pockets and threw galleons on Dumbledore's desk.

"How do you do it, Dumbledore?" Remus asks with a wink.

"I have my ways," Dumbledore says, his eyes twinkling. Suddenly, the door flies open as a very irate Mcgonagall strides into the room.

"Minerva-" Dumbledore starts.

"Dumbledore! I am a very patien woman! I have always been so-" Mcgonagall says. Snape snorts. She glares at him and continues "- and I know your plans always work out _in the long run _but so far, all it has done is render 4 of my students unconcious! And 8 others had to remove them from my class!"

"I - er - know already" Dumbledore says smiling slightly. Mcgonagall looks from the large cauldron on his desk to his blue eyes and to the crowd surrounding him, her eyes narrowed to slits..

"For goodness sakes Albus! _Another Viewing?_" she says throwing her arms up in frustration.

"Er...yes Minerva but-"

"What happened now? Did they have a race to the hospital wing? And the loser eats bobotuber pus, perhaps?" she asks sarcastically.

"Well..." Dumbledore says glancing sideways at Snapeuncertainly. "Dont go crazy Minerva- but yes thats precisely what happen-"

"WHAT?" Mcgonagall cries. "You watched as they possibly endangered their lives?"

"Yes...er I mean to say no, no they hadn't gotten to that part yet..."

"Where were they headed?" Mcgonagall demands.

"The greenhouses but-"

"Good day Albus" she says her voice stern before swiflty turning on her heel, and briskly walking out of the circular office.

* * *

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" 

Well I'm in the greenhouses. Greenhouse 3 to be exact. Hermione just finished extracting the bobotuber pus from its respective bobotuber.

"Guys, guys!" Neville says his voice shaking uncontrollably. "You aren't _really _going to make us drink this...are you?"

"Oh yes," said Pansy smirking slightly. Hermione shifts her feet uncomfortably.

"What if they get hurt?" she asks in a barely audible voice. Draco and Blaise look at eachother.

"Well, that's kind of what we're hoping for." Draco says spitefully.

"Yeah, it'll put them in their place!" Blaise sneers. Well, I guess he can't always be nice.

"Honestly I didn't think we would _really _have to eat this stuff if we lost!" Ernie says surveying the glass of bobotuber pus apprehensively.

"This is not safe! One of them could get seriously and fatally ill!" Leah says.

"Who cares? The world's a better place without Hufflepuffs and not-so-brave Gryffindors anyway." Malfoy says rolling his cool grey eyes.

"I've been meaning to ask." Pansy says smirking "How _did _you get into Gryffindor Longbottom? You are scared of everything!"

"Am not!" Neville says indignantly.

"Just hurry up, Longbottom! I've got things to see and people to do..." Blaise says.

"Oh, gosh," Leah says rolling her eyes.

"Ew." Hermione comments.

"Too much info, Blaise," Pansy says covering her ears with her hands.

"Whatever! Can you two hurry up and drink it so I can go?" Blaises says. Draco rolls his eyes.

"I don't think they're willing to co-operate..." Draco says smiling deviously. He pulls out his wand and advances on Neville.

"M-malfoy! W-what are y-you gonna do?" Nneville asks his eyes widening. Suddenly the greenhouse doors slam open.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Ahhhh It's Mcgonagall.

"Shit" Blaise says under his breath.

"Well, it's been nice seeing you all," Draco says as he and Blaise edge towards the greenhouse door, unnoticed by Mcgonagall.

"Yeah, good day," Blaise says as the two brake into a sprint. Pansy and Millicent follow shortly after. Mcgonagall strides over to Neville and Ernie.

"Well? Did you drink it?" she asks as she inspects their mouths earnestly, while Hermione and Leah creep out of the room.

"No," Neville says.

"Good." she says "Now go to your classes and get out of my sight!"

"Yes, Professor," they both mumble as they run, top speed, towards the castle.

* * *

"Oho!" Dumbledore says triumphantly to the crowd of people surrounding him. "I win again! Minerva did stop them in time! Well, cough up, again!" 

In the circular office, all of the "Viewers" as they have come to call themselves are handing Dumbledore another 2 galleons.

"At this rate, I'll be bankrupt by next week!" Lupin says smiling good naturedly.

"Yes, well, I think it would be best not to mention this bet to Minerva...and to be on your way before she comes back..."

"Bye,"

"See you soon,"

"Wotcher, Albus,"

"Good day, Dumbledore,"

"Farewell, Headmaster,"

"Later, Al,"

"Good morrow,"

"Good bye," Dumbledore says to the retreating backs of "the viewers."

* * *

_**Draco's Point of View**_

Safe at last. I'm in the common roomwith Granger, Blaise and Leah. We figured this was a good place to go because Mcgonagall doesn't know the password. Granger is reading -obviously- while the we are in a circle.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Leah asks Blaise. Those two seem to get along well... I wonder why.

"Uhm...Truth," Blaise says. Leah rolls her eye.

"Wuss," I say.

"Okay fine dare!" Blaise says folding his arms over his chest and pouting. "Okay," Leah says, "I dare you to... kiss Hermione!"

"Where," Blaise sighs.

"On the ass Blaise," Leah says sarcastically. "The lips"

"Fine," Blaise says moving over to her.

"Don't I get a say in this?" She squeaks.

"Nope," I say cheerily. "Leah go fetch me a camera! Blaise kissing a Mudblood! HA! His parents will be so proud."

"Don't order me around," Leah says hotly. "And don't call Hermione a Mudblood either!"

"I'll call her whatever I want!" I reply raising my voice slightly. "And as for you, you're a girl! That automatically makes my status higher than yours."

"What's that mean, then?" Leah says getting to her feet.

"It means that women are a lesser species than men!" I say as I too get up.

"So you're telling me, my lack of a penis makes me any less powerful or smart than you!" she says her voice going so shrill, pretty soon only bats will be able to hear it.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying!"

"Thats the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Leah says moving closer to me.

"Well it's true!" I say smirking ever so slightly.

"Yeah? Well prove it! I challenge you to a Wizard duel! Right now!"

"FINE!" I say.

"Let's do it, then!" Leah says her eyes glinting dangerously.

"Fine! No way a Ravenclaw is gonna beat me, whatever gender."

"Draco," Blaise says quietly. "Stop having a go at Leah."

"What you're siding with her?" I ask incredulously.

"No," Blaise says seriously. "It's for your own safety! She's duelled some really powerful people man. And won."

"Well obviously, none of them were as powerful as me! Let's start this."

We both bow deeply.

"Scared Harris?" I ask pompously.

"You wish," Leah replies before turning and walk to the far end of the room.

"BEGIN!" Blaise says.

"Expelliarmus!" Leah says barely a second after Blaise said to begin. My wand flies under a couch. Danm. I dive for it. She flicks her wand in my direction. My feet go haywire and I starts doing what looks like a very complicated tap dance. She smiles.

"Damn," I curse as I fling myself on the ground and try to pull myself towards the couch.

Leah points her wand at the couch. My wand comes flying into her outstretched hand. She twirls it in her fingers then throws it back at me. "This is too easy." she says.

I grab my wand, point it at my legs and mutter "Finite." I get up and point my wand at Leah.

"Stupefy!" I yell, but she flicks her wand an the spell rebounds off of her shield causing me to duck out of the way.

She points her wand at me and does a swish and flick action causing my body to snap together and fall back. Damn this girl is good. she walks over to me and leans into my ear.

"Don't ever - _ever_ tell me I'm less than you for stupid reasons. _EVER_" she flicks her wand and I get up again rubbing the back of my head with one hand, and brandishing my wand with the other. I'm getting beat by a girl! DAAMMMN.

"Stupe-"

"Protego!" The reflected curse hits me squarely in the chest rendering me unconcious. Next thing I know, I'm up yet again and I point my wand at Leah. With a flick of her wand, mys wand flies off to my left "Draco, you are going to lose! Just admit it now so I don't have to hurt you!" she says exasperatedly.

"No, I want to finish this!" I say as I snatch up my wand. "Petrificus Totalus"

She flicks her wand and the orange jet of light evaporates. "If you like your face the way it is, I suggest you give up."

"No! Levicorpus," I shouts. Leah flicks her wand and the jet of blue light sailing towards her turns into a butterfly, which then dissapears.

"Draco.."

"Impedimenta!" Once again Leah flicks her wand and turns the spell into glitter that falls to the ground...Ohh I'll have to ask her how to do that.

"Draco just give up-" Leah says in a pleading voice.

"NO! Incarcerous!" the ropes that erupt from my wand swiftly get turned into water at the flick of Leah's. She conjurs some glasses and makes the water fall into them.

"Impedimenta!" she sreams pointing her wand at me. "Look, Dray, I don't want to hurt you, but if you insist on continuing to fight, I'll have to. It's my nature. So I'm leaving..." YES!

"No...must...finish..."

"Bye Blaise. Leah says giving him a hug. "Bye Hermione!" she says as she gabs a glass of water and skips out of the room.

"Wow." Hermione breathes. "She's really good!"

"Yeah," Blaise agrees. "I warned Draco. Anyways, I best be off or I'll get caught by Filch. Later Granger. Bye Draco." and he too skips out of the room. I know...so out of character.

"Malfoy," Granger says moving toward me. She lifts the spell on me and sits me on the couch. "You're bleeding! Hang on let me get some first aid!" She runs up the stairs and seconds later is back by my side.

"Leave me alone, Granger." I say trying to get up. She pushes me back down.

"I'll do no such thing! You're hurt!" She says indignantly as she wets a face towel and gingerly start wiping my face.

"Malfoys don't get hurt! And Malfoys don't need Mudbloods like you to help them if they do!" I say trying to get back up. She pushes me down again.

"You listen, and you listen well. Since we're living together we have to be able to co-operate so listen up! These are _my_ rules!"

"Bet you have a book full," I say under my breath.

"Number one, you will not, under any circumstance, call me a Mudblood or I will hex you so bad you won't know what way is up or down."

"Whatever-"

"Number two! Don't bother me when I'm doing my homework unless someone has died!"

"Figures you would-"

"And number three! We need to make a schedule for who gets to use the bathroom first in the mornings."

"Why don't we just do it every other day I go first starting tomorrow." I suggest.

"Deal." She says as she sits back down and mops up the cuts on my face. This time I don't object.

"I'm going to bed," She says once she finishes fixing my face.

"Hang on! I want to show you something!" I say as I get to my feet. I suppose I have to do something nice for her so she doesn't think I owe her. We walk up the stairs and I lead her to my room. "I found this yesterday..." I say walking over to my closet and pushing my clothes aside. There's a door behind there. I open it and step through, pulling her along.

"Oh!" she breathes. And with good reason. It's a balcony type thing overlooking the Hogwarts grounds, the forest, and the lake, with a small pool and a nice couch. And the sky! Look at all those stars! I look over at her to see how she reacts. Hang on, are those - tears?

"Granger, are you crying?" I ask sounding seriously concerned.

"No, I just have something in my eye," she says wiping away the tears. Oldest excuse in the book. Well, if she doesn't want to tell me, fine.

"Oh. Your door is over there by the way." I say pointing at the other side of the balcony.

"Thanks," she says as she pulls me into a tight hug. Uhm...ew. The Mudb- i mean Muggle-born is touching me. I akwardly pat her on the back. I mean, she is sad, and I really can't stomoach girls crying.

"Later Granger." I say prying myself from her grip and dissappearing through my door.

"Bye, Malfoy," she says quietly as she seats herself on the couch and continues to look at the stars.

* * *

**Okay another chapter up! I know it's been like FOREVER but I'm sorry, I've just been coping with my new highschool. It's an arts school so it's been really hectic. Please don't crucify me! And maybe if you review I might get inspired and update more quickly! LOL**

**Also, for those of you who are wondering why the chapters are so long and why there are like 3 chapters per day, I'm just setting the scene right now, though the chapters will probably always be long...**

**R&R**

**-Rachel**


	9. Heart to Heart

**Disclaimer: As I have repeatedly reminded you for the last 8 chapters, I do not own Harry Potter...don't sue me! I do no wrong!**

**And thanks to all my reviewers! **

Jackie Pappillion: Thank you! Your reviews make my day!

Maximumgirl432: Oh yeah! Power to the females of the world!

wildchild1017: Thanks! Hope you like this one.

-jellyacey-: Thank you! Here you go! Sorry it took so long :P.

honeymaid21: Thanks! Here's the update.

The Princess Wolf: Ahaha lol. Thanks for the review!

* * *

**Heart to Heart**

**_Narrator's Point of View_**

Well, well, well. It looks like Draco and Hermione hugged! May we please have a moment of silence in memory of this long anticipated moment?

Okay, so back to the story. It is, a SATURDAY! Oh YEAH! So, basically, today should go very smoothly. I said SHOULD not will, okay! I am currently in the Great Hall, and everyone is eating lunch.

"Path tha chicken wingth," Ron says his mouth full of potatoes. Dejà Vu, anyone? Hermione however seems not to have noticed his impoliteness, and just hands him the potatoes. Harry narrows his eyes at her.

"Okay, what's wrong?" he asks dropping his drumstick on his plate and turning to adress Hermione.

"Nothing," she says quickly. A little too quickly if you ask me. She bites her lip. Ron is now looking suspicious.

"Oh come off it, Hermione!" Ron says after swallowing his mouthful of potatoes. "We've known you for 6 years! We can tell when you are lying!"

"Yeah," Harry adds.

"Nothing's wrong," Hermione says again shaking her head. Ron narrows his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Positive," Hermione says seriously.

"Okay," Harry says, convinced. Ron just shrugs. Wow. Guys are idiots.

"Morning, all," Leah says groggily as she takes the seat next to Harry. Blaise sits next to her, and Draco sits next to him -obviously they two boys are too preoccupied to realize who they're sitting near.

"Blaise," Draco says quietly. "Can you tell Harris to pass the chicken."

Blaise opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by Leah who says:

"Blaise, tell Draco that if he wants me to get him something, he can ask me directly."

No sooner does Blaise turn to deliver the message to Draco than Draco says hotly:

"Harris,-"

"It's Leah," Leah interjects.

"Fine. Leah," he says quickly. "Can you pass me the chicken?"

"You forgot the magic word!" she quips.

"Please?" he says looking as if he has a toothache.

"Nope," she says turning to her food and smiling widely. Malfoy clenches his firsts and growls. He leans over and reaches for the chicken and begins piling some on his plate. Suddenly Daphne -I guess Pomfrey fixed her overnight!- runs in with Pansy and Millicent, clutching her stomach as she laughs uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Blaise asks.

"You'll see...right about...NOW" Pansy smirks. As if on cue, the doors to the Great Hall burst open revealing a livid Seamus wearing a ridiculous brown hat with his hair -which usually hangs lightly over his eyes - tucked under it.

"GREENGRASS!" He bellows. Daphne falls into a fit of giggles. As she scrambles into the seat next to Draco. Seamus storms over towards her. She looks at up at him smiling widely.

"What.did.you.do?" he hisses.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Daphne says in mock confusion.

"This!" he whispers as he pulls off his hat revealing -get this- a head of bright bubblegum pink hair. Blaise chokes on his pumpkin juice and Draco thumps him on the back.

"Oh!" Daphne says smacking her head with her palm. "Silly me! I forgot I gave you your gift already! Do you like it?" she says innocently.

"Like it? LIKE IT!" Seamus roars. Daphne smiles -if possible- even more broadly.

"Well," she begins quite smugly. "You see, I wasn't sure if I should get you a brain, because you know you are stupid, some deodorant because you reek, or a life, bcause frankly, yours is quite pathetic, so I settled on a new look! And I must say, it really brings out the bags under your eyes."

"This is your way of getting back at me?" he says angrily. "Well, Greengrass, you're about to see what happens when you mess with me. This is not over!"

"Ooh, I'm shivering in my bright blue knickers!" Daphne says sarcastically. "Blaise, make yourself useful and pass the pasta. I'm starved." Seamus glares at her. "And Finnigan stop drooling."

Seamus scowls a her before taking a seat with Dean on the other side of the table. Daphne smirks smugly as she begins to eat.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

"So, what are you guys planning to do today?" Hermione asks after they exit the Great Hall.

"I'm going flying with Leah," Harry says.

"What about you, Ron?" Hermione asks turning to her other best friend.

"I dunno," he says shrugging. "Maybe I'll play some chess with Seamus. He's got a wicked stock of chocolate frogs, and I bet I can win them! What about you, Hermione?"

"Well, I thought I'd do a bit of reading..." Hermione answers not meeting their eyes. She's dissappointed that they wouldn't be doing much together but she'd never show it.

_This is definately not how it used to be... _she thinks to herself sorrowfully. _We used to do everything_ _together..._

"Figures..." Ron says under his breath earning a slap on his arm from Hermione.

"Well, anyways...there's something I want to look up," she says dismissively heading towards her common room. "Bye."

"Bye," Harry says as he and Ron walk towards Gryffindor common room.

* * *

**_Draco's Point of View_**

After breakfast I decided to go swimming. I mean, there's nothing better to do around this place, so right now I'm in my room wearing swimming trunks. I reach into my closet to get a towel, then I reach for and push open the hidden door. As I step through the doorway I can hear music. I peek out and see Granger in a body suit -the kind ballerina's wear - standing on the lage amount of space between the pool and the railing. Just as I'm about to step towards the pool the lyrics come, and Granger starts dancing.

_Vague sound of rain  
pierces through my song again  
but I get distracted by the way his toes move when he plays  
so I let it burn._

She does a complex arrangement of pirouettes and jetés, and chainés and Merlin knows what else. Wow...she can actually dance...

_I just poured my heart out  
there's bits of it on the floor  
And I take what's left of it and rinse it under cold water  
And call him up for more._

Hmm...well I think I'll just let her continue...

_And I say baby, yes I feel stupid to call you, but I'm lonely  
And I don't think you meant it when you said you couldn't love me  
And I thought maybe if I kissed the way you do, you'd feel it too._

_He said I'm sorry  
so sorry  
I'm sorry  
so sorry_

She's actually quite good, though you'll never hear me say it out loud...ever.

_He grabs my wrists  
as my fingers turn into angry fists  
and I whisper why can't you love me, I'll change for you  
I'll play the part_

I move quietly toward the couch and sit myself there.

_And I say baby, so I feel stupid to call you, but I'm lonely  
And I don't think you meant it when you said you couldn't love me  
And I thought maybe if I kissed the way you do, you'd feel it too._

_He said I'm sorry  
so sorry  
I'm sorry  
I am sorry_

_He said I'm sorry  
so sorry  
I'm sorry  
I am sorry_

Woah. Well that was...un-Granger-like. OH SHIT. I just realized that if I don't evaporate right now she'll see me and know I was watching! It's not like I'm afraid of Granger or anything... I would just rather not get on her bad side when my wand is in my room...

She is still in her end pose: curled up in a ball. Well, I'll just take advantage of the fact she can't see me right now, and dissappear. I quietly get up and walk towards my door, but accidentally slip on my towel and go flying into the pool creating a huge splash, and -unfortunately for me- I just might have doused Granger in freezing cold water. Oh damn.

"Malfoy?" Granger asks quietly as she wipes her eyes. Has she been crying again?

"Erm...yes?" I ask, as I look up at her. She's wet. Ohhh damn.

"How long have you been here?" she asks dangerously.

"Erm...not long-" she exhales deeply in relief "-ony since the beginning of the song..." she tenses up.

"Oh," she says going scarlett.

Silence.

"It wasn't horrible." I say trying to break the akward silence.

"Thanks, I think." she says sinking into the couch's cushions.

"So...that wasn't a bad song...who sings it?" I ask as I pull myself out of the water. She stays silent and stares at the clouds.

"A friend of mine wrote that song last summer...he asked me to sing it on his CD" she says not meeting my eyes.

"So that's your voice on the CD?" I ask incredulously, earning a death glare from Granger.

"If you would desist from insulting me this once-"

"It was actually quite good. The vocals were...well controlled..." she narrows her eyes at me. Well, I do mean it, but I'm only admitting it out loud to evade her wrath. Okay so maybe I'm a teensy weensy bit afraid of Granger but, who isn't? She's a walking spell book! "Seriously..."

"Thanks," she says looking up at the clouds.

"And you just decided to randomly dance to it today because...?" I smirk. Obviously she used to have a boyfriend! Ooooh wait until I tell Blaise. Granger seems to have tensed up.

"What I do, and why I do it is none of your concern, Malfoy." she says hotly, fixing me with a glare that could freeze water. She must be PMSing. One second we're getting along, and the next she's biting my head off.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist! I was just wondering why you blew off Scarhead and Weasel to sit here and dance to a song your friend wrote more than a year ago..." I say pointedly.

"I didn't blow Harry and Ron off!" she says hotly.

"Yeah? Well if you didn't then why aren't you with them on a warm, homework-free weekend? hmm?"

"That's- well -that's- just -none of you business!" she bellows standing up suddenly.

"Whatever, Granger." I say coolly, rolling my eyes before focusing them on the clouds.

"I dunno why I'm not with Harry and Ron," she says quickly and quietly looking down at her fingers. "I just- It's just...not the same anymore..."

Granger actually _doesn't want_ to hang around with the golden Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die, and sideckick Weasley...intriguing...

"What's not the same?" I ask sitting up on the couch.

"Us...I mean, we used to do everything together, and we'd see eachother every summer. They'd tell me everything, and same vice-versa. But over the years...I think we've all changed...and I don't know why I'm telling you this." she rambles. Me neither.

"I know what you mean..." I say nodding my head. "Goyle and Crabbe used to be my best friends-" well lackeys "-and now I can't stand them..."

"Yeah...well," she says looking very uncomfortable. "I'm going to do some reading...Later..." she says just before dissappearing into the doorway that leads to her room.

"Bye..."

Well, me and Granger just had our first heart to heart...you'd think that would be a little unsettling...well I'm off to play some XBOX.

* * *

**_Harry's Point of View_**

"Leah!" I call out as I walk towards the Quidditch Pitch, my firebolt in hand. Leah smiles at me.

"I thought you were going to blow me off!" she teases.

"And miss out on proving how much better I am at flying than you? Pshh! Never!" I retort.

Leah rolls her eyes as she mounts her broom.

"Guys and their ego's!" she says playfully. "On three we fly around the pitch and back!" I mount my broom. "One - two -three!" We both push off the ground as hard as we can and press our bodies as flat as possible against our brooms. We're neck and neck and reaching the hoops on the first side. We turn in unison and head for the second. Almost there! I look to my side and see Leah is pushing ahead. Oh hell no! I push myself flatter still against my broomstick, and we both dive. I'm first! No she's first! We're tied! And touchdown!

"Tie!" Leah says smiling wickedly. "We're equally matched at flying, I guess. But seeking? Now that's a different story..."

"Yeah, because in seeking, I can wipe the pitch with you!" I scoff.

"Mmmhmmm..." she says rolling her eyes as we walk towards the stands.

"Excuse me!" says a new but familiar voice. It's Terry Boot and he's talking to Leah. "Leah!"

"Yes?" Leah says politely.

"You're a really good flier! ou should swing by the Ravenclaw tryouts! I'm-" he says proudly pointing at a badge on his chest "-Captain, and we need a seeker."

"Yeah," Leah says smiling widely. "I think I will!"As Terry dissappears out of sight, Leah turns to me exitedly. "I just got invited to the tryouts by the quidditch captain!"

"Well, Gryffindor-Ravenclaw matches certainly will be interesting from now on," I say smiling. "Fancy some dinner?" I ask as I offer my arm to her.

"Yes, I'm starved!" she says linking hers in mine.

* * *

**_Ron's Point of View_**

"Check mate!" I yell excitedly as I win my chess game against Seamus. "Now hand over the chocolate frogs!" Seamus -his hair still the brightest shade of bubblegum pink- growls as he dumps his bag of chocolate frogs onto my bed. "Victory is mine!" I say punching the air triumphantly as I begin unwrapping them.

"You might not want to eat all those at once, mate," Dean says from his bed . "Dinner is on in about 5 minutes, you'll spoil your appetite."

"Wha' awe yew my mothew?" I say indignantly as Seamus roars with laughter. Dean scowls. "Okay, let's get down to the great hall then," I say after stowing the rest of my chocolate frogs in a pillowcase, and chucking said pillowcase into my trunk.

"One second." Seamus says. He pulls ofhis shirt and throws it on the bed.

"Nice 6 pack," Dean says. Seamus raises his eyebrows.

"Dean if you're -you know- it's really gonna hurt our freindship." Seamus says in mock uncomfortableness.

"I'm not gay!" Dean roars indignantly.

"Of course you aren't," I say in a pretty good impression of consoling, though the effect is ruined by my wide smile.

"Oh shut up!" Dean says causing Seamus to roar with laughter.

"Keep your knickers on!" Seamus guffaws.

"I'm not wearing knickers! Gosh! I'm straight okay?" Dean says hotly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Seamus says heading towards the door.

"Seamus," I say. "Aren't you planning on putting on a shirt?"

"Nope," he says confidently. "Now let's go! I'm starving!"

* * *

**_Narrator's Point of View_**

"I bet I could eat 10 plates!" the still shirtless Seamus challenges Dean at the 7th year table in the Great Hall.

"Okay," Dean says, smirking. "You're telling me, that you could eat 10 whole plates of chicken wings? 10 whole plates piled so high with chicken you can't see what colour the plate is?"

"Yes, that is precisely what I'm saying!" Seamus says. Suddenly Leah and Harry walk in, arm in arm- how cute.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Harry asks as he seats himself between Dean and Leah.

"Seamus thinks he can eat 10 plates mounded with chicken wings!" Ron tells Harry.

"Fat chance," Leah says smirking.

"Seamus mate," Harry says jokingly. "If your planning to put money on this one, I want in!"

"But, I can!" Seamus says indignantly.

"Pshh..."

"Yeah right..."

"Hey guys," says a new voice. It's Hermione. "What's going on?" she asks after seeing the annoyed look on Seamus's face, and the exasperated looks on the faces of all the others.

"Well, Seamus seems to be under the impression that he can eat 10 whole plates stacked high with chicken wings," Leah says rolling her eyes.

"But.I.Can!" Seamus says emphasising each syllable with a slam of his fist against the wooden table.

"Mhmm..."

"Whatever man,"

"Let's see then," says a new voice. Ooh it's Daphne. So we got some Slyterins in on this. Excellent.

"Go away Greengrass," Seamus snaps.

"Well, if you can't do it..."

"I CAN!" Seamus roars.

"Prove it, then!" Pansy says from beside Daphne. "10 galleons says you can't!"

"Fine!" Seamus says excitedly. "Anyone else want in on this?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Ten Galleons right?"

"Oh, shoot! My purse is upstairs!"

"Put me down!"

"Hold on!" Hermione says loudly stepping on the bench so she could be seen amongst the mass of students. "I am headgirl! And betting is strictly against the-"

"Oh calm down Granger!" comes the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. "We're just having a bit of fun! You don know what that is, don't you?"

"I can be fun!" Hermione says crossing her arms.

"Alright, then make yourself useful and write down the bets!" Blaise calls. "Put me down for 10 galleons!"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione sits down and orders the group to line up and place their bets. She is almost done when a group of 4 students they don't recognise step into line.

"Name?" Hermione asks the one with ridiculously greasy shoulder length black hair, and coal black eyes.

"Seve-err..I mean, Sebastian. 10 galleons."

"Next!" she calls out to the line. "Name?" she aks, this time adressing the one with long auburn hair, twinkling blue eyes, a broken nose and half-moon glasses.

"Dum-Darell. 10 galleons." Hermione scribbles down the bame and bet and calls:

"Next!" this time adressing a witch with bubblegum pink hair and - hang on, do all of these people seem familiar to you aswell?

"Tonk-Toni" she says. "10 galleons."

"Next!"

"Remu-lus. Remulus. 10 galleons."

"Okay, the betting polls are officially closed!" Hermione calls rolling up the parchment with all the names. "And for those of you who are planning on changing your bets magically when you see the outcome, don't bother. There is a charm on this to prevent it from working."

"Damn..."

"Uh-oh,"

"...ruined my plan..."

"Now Seamus!" Harry says adressing the pink-haired boy. "EAT!"

And so he eats. Plate after plate of delicious, barbeque flavoured chicken wings.

"I can't believe he is on his 9th plate!"

"Damn damn damn."

"I just might lose!"

"C'est la vie..."

And he plows on.

"...cleared his 9th plate!"

"he's on his tenth now!"

"Damn damn damn!"

"If I lose, I won't be able to buy my at-home-waxing kit! And I can't believe I just said that out loud!"

"...Puke! Puke! Puke!..."

"And he's on his last wing."

"DAMN DAMN DAMN!"

"He just ate his last wing!"

And here comes the collective cry of "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

And then the triumphant punches in the air of the few who had faith in Seamus, includng the guy with half moon glasses and a broken nose.

"Albu-er I mean-Darrell. You did it again!" says the one with greasy hair.

"That I did. Now what is that saying the young people- I mean _we_ young people say? Ah, yes. Fork it over!"

And upon collecting their winnings and losing their galleons, the crowd disperses leaving a smug -still shirtless- Seamus, and a crestfallen Dean.

"Told you I could do it!" Seamus says smugly.

"Shut up." Dean says dismissively and they turn back towards their common room, shoving eachother playfully as they go.

* * *

"Damn!" Draco says sweeping the beautiful blond locks from his eyes. "I didn't know Finnigan could eat that much!" 

"I know!" Blaise says. "10 galleons is really nothing but I can't believe I lost to a...gryffindor..." he says the last word looking as if he ate something sour.

"Draco wait up!" Leah calls, Hermione close at her heels. They stop. "Can I stay in your dorm room tonight?" she says upon reaching the two boys. Draco cocks his eyebrow. "Ew. No! I jus need somewhere to sleep! All Padma does is ask questions about my past and insist I try her clothes on. And I really need to sleep because tomorrow I'm meeting someone in Hogsmeade."

"Let me think..." Draco says in mock seriousness. "umm. NO!"

"Oh common Dray-"

"It's Draco!"

"Okay then, Draco! Please!" Leah pleads.

"Look, I'll stay with her in the common room and you can sleep in your room." Blaise says seriously. "I'd rather not stay in my common room with Crabbe. His snores are loud."

"Nonsense!" Hermione pipes up. "We'll conjure a bed for you in one of our rooms!"

"Thank you, Hermione." Leah says smiling.

"Fine! As long as you sleep in Granger's room and keep out of my sight!" Draco huffs as he keeps walking.

"No! Not fine!" Blaise says indignantly. "Leah won't be sleeping in the Mudblood's room! It won't do!"

"Don't call her a Mudblood Blaise!" Leah says fixing Blaise with an icy stare.

"Standing up for her now?" Malfoy sneers. "Maybe you are hiding a little something yourself about the pureness of your lineage!"

"For your information," Leah says narrowing her eyes at Draco. " My blood is as pure as yours, Dray- not that it matters."

"Stop calling me Dray!" Draco growls frustratedly.

"Fine." Leah says linking arms with him -to his annoyance. "You coming Blaise?" she asks turning her head back to look at Blaise.

"Yeah. And Leah. Stop harassing Draco!" he says jokingly pointing at their linked arms.

"I don't hear him complaining." Leah smirks earning a death glare from Malfoy.

"Let's go," Malfoy says seriously starting to walk towards the "headquarters."

"Hermione!' comes ths voice of Harry Potter. "Wait up!"

"Hey Harry," Hermione says hereyebrows raised. "What's up?"

"I thought we'd walk up to Gryfindor Tower together." Harry starts. "Ron alrady left with Seamus and-"

"Pothead got ditched by the Weasel?" Draco sneers. "I thought you two were attatched by te hip."

"-I wanted to talk." Harry continues acting as though Draco hadn't said anything.

"Harry," Hermione starts amused, "I'm going to the head commons!"

"Oh yeah."

"But you haven't seen them yet -the head commons" Leah says.

"Nope." Harry says shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Then come with us. We might as well have more people over! That is- if Hermione and Dray allow-"

"Draco! Draco! Gosh."

"-Draco allow it."

"Absolutely not! I will not have Potter sleeping in there!" Malfoy says indignantly. Hermione rolls her eyes.

"Of course you can come, Harry!" she says punching him on the shoulder. Leah links her other arm in his.

"Can we go now?" Draco asks irritably.

"Hermione!" comes ths voice of Ginny Weasley.

"Good _God _Granger! These Gryffindors can't wait but _one _night to tell you anything of importance?"

"Hey, Gin" Hermione says ignoring Draco.

"Hey. Listen, can I stay in your room tonight? I owe Lavender 10 galleons from betting on Seamus and I - err don't exactly have 10 galleons on me at the moment."

"How many _bleeding Gryfindors _are we going to be harbouring tonight?" Draco says incredulously."

"Of course, Gin. Harry, Leah and Blaise are sleeping over too."

At the mention of Blaise's name Ginny's looks up quickly.

"Er, hi," she says akwardly to Blaise going scarlet in the face.

"Can we _please_ go, now?" Draco whines.

"Yeah let's go." Leah says pulling Harry and Draco with her as she begins to walk.

"Hermione!" says the voice of Dean Thomas.

"Hey, Dean." Hermione replies exasperatedly as Draco lets out a groan of impatience.

"Did you see where Seamus went?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, he left with Ron." Harry replies.

"Oh okay. Where are you lot going?" Dean asks looking from Harry to Leah to Draco and back again his eyes narrowed.

"To the head commons." Ginny says.

"Of course! You are head girl! Blimey, I'd forgotten! Well see you tomorrow."

"Later Dean!" Hermione says.

"Bye." Ginny exclaims waving.

"Tell me if Seamus pukes!" Harry says smiling more wickedly.

"Can we get going?" Draco says through gritted teeth. "Before anyone else shows up!"

They start walking.

"Draco!" calls a sweet female voice. It's Pansy and Daphne. Pansy sounds very different when she's being nice.

"Pansy," Draco says nodding his head in aknowledgement.

"You mind if we crash at your place? Only we don't feel like staying in our room in case Finnigan decides to try something."

"Fine. Let's just go!" Draco says testily as he starts walking towards the room.

"Potter," comes a new voice.

"Oh sweet Merlin. If one more person calls us! Just one more, I am going to claw my eyes out!" Draco says quietly. It's Snape.

"Your detention is rescheduled for next sunday. I have - things to attend to tomorrow. Kindly tell Weasley that." Snape says in a voice as Greasy as his hair before turning on his heel and walking away.

"Okay, let's GO!" Draco roars.

"Okayy Drayy..." Leah says rolling her eyes and beginning to walk.

"It's-Draco! DRACO!" Draco says through gritted teeth.

"Whatever," Blaise says as the group starts walking again.

"Ginny!" calls a new female voice. It's Lavender Brown.

"Merlins.Pants! What does this school have against the concept of a good night's sleep! Do you know?" he roars at Lavender Brown.

"Uhmm...I just wanted to ask Ginny if I can borrow her lipgloss for-"

"Weasley!"Draco bites out. "Tell Blue, here-"

"It's Brown." Lavender says quietly. Draco narrows his eyes.

"Do I look like I care what your name is?" he whispers dangerously. "Weasley tell her she can borrow your lipgloss!"

"You can borrow it," Ginny says rolling her eyes. "It's in my-"

"Blah blah blah blah blah! Good NIGHT!" Draco screams as he grabs Ginny by the arm and begins walking to the headquarters. Temper, temper, temper.

* * *

**_Hermione's Point of View_**

"Makeover time!" Ginny shrieks as she forces me into a chair. Leah smiles widely.

"What to do with this hair...hmmm..." she exclaims turning my head to look at it at different angles.

"Uh...guys..." Hary says uncomfortably. "Do I have to watch this?"

"There's an XBOX and DVD player down-" I begin to say.

"An XBOX! Oh, see you later Gin, Leah, Mione!" he says exictedly as he merrily skips out of the room.

"Dear, dear, dear. We got our work cut out for us, Ginny," Leah says looking at the reflection of my face.

"Guys I really-"

"I'll say...hmmm... I know exactly what we need! Accio makeup purse!" Ginny calls out. Seconds later her purse zooms into the room. "Aha!" she sayspulling out a giant tube of green goop. Leah looksdown at the label before making eye contact with Ginny and smiling deviously.

"Oh you're good, Ginny Weasley," she says excitedly as she advances on me. Ginny follows her lead.

"Uh, g-guys," I stammer. "You look kind of creepy! What are you trying to do? What is that?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Herms." Ginny whispers as she takes another step towards me.

"No! No! No! NOOOOO!"

* * *

**_Narrator's Point of View_**

"Damn you, Potter!" Blaise calls out as he throws his controller down in defeat. Potter punches the air triumphantly as he jumps up yelling:

"Does anybody else want a peice of this?"

"Oh, shut up." Draco sneers. "It was fluke."

"Was not!" Harry retorts.

"Well, 10 flukes in a row is pretty flukey if you as me," Pansy says surveying her fingernails.

"You guys are just sore losers!" Potter says crossing his arms and sitting back down.

"Whatever, Potter" Daphne says.

"Hey guys!" Leah calls bounding down the stairs. "You'll want to see this!" We all look up.

"Introducing," says Ginny. "Drumroll please- the one; the only: Hermione Granger!"

"Do I really have to go down there wearing _this_" Hermione asks from upstairs.

"Yes!" Leah says excitedly. "Oh come on! You look great!"

"I hate you." Hermione growls as she walks down the steps.

"Daaaamnn." Potter whispers. Understatement of the century. She's wearing a short -and I mean short- black dress that shows way too much cleavage to be legal, and black high heels. Her eyes are smoky and dark, and look magnificent with her light pink glossed lips. Her hair is done up in some complicated updo.

_And her legs _Draco thinks to himself as he gawks open mouthed at the girl standing before him._ They're so...wow...Merlin...if we didn't hate eachother I'd certainly take run at- hang on what AM I thinking? This is Granger We're talking about!_

"Not too shabby for a Mudblood," Blaise whispers with a pathetic attempt at a sneer. Leah's eyes darken.

"Not too shabby? She's gorgeous!" Leah exclaims. "And don't call her a Mudblood, Blaise."

"Who would have known she was hiding all of _that_ under her robes?" Pansy says to Daphne her eyebrows raised.

"Damn Granger, you clean up well." Daphne agrees nodding. What the devil? Are the Slytherins complimenting a Gryffindor? Well I'll be a monkey's uncle!

"What do you think, Dray?" Leah asks turning to Draco.

"DraCO! DraCO! Gosh!" Draco says through gritted teeth.

"Whatever, what do you think?"

"She...looks alright I guess." Draco LIES. If only he knew that I'm invading his brain! Muahahaha.

"Erm...I'm going to go to sleep now - er- bye," Hermione says heading towards the stairwell.

"Not so fast!" Leah says grabbing her by the arm. "You've got to _model_ the clothes." she says as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I don't wanna," Hermione whines. Blaise chuckles.

"Common Mione!" Harry says speaking for the first time since his inaudible 'daaaaammnn'. "Work the runway!"

"I - really guys-"

"Common Herms," Ginny says pursgin her lips. "We've spent all this time working on you-"

"It's been 30 minutes," Hermione points out. Ginny narrows her eyes.

"Nevertheless, it took a lot of effort on our part so GO!" she says giving Hermione a little shove.

"and _then_ I can go to sleep?" Hermione says rolling her eyes.

"And then you can go to sleep," Leah agrees.

"Fine," Hermione grumbles as she begins walking down the carpet.

"Don't pick your feet up, don't pick your feet up!" Ginny exclaims.

"You've got to be fierce," Leah interjects. "Head up, shoulders back, neck straight, stomach sucked in. Great! Now glide!"

"Glide?" Blaise chuckles.

"Yes. Glide." Leah insists.

"How?" Hermione whines.

"Just follow what I said." Leah says shrugging. "It's not as hard as you think."

And so Hermione fixes her posture and begins to _glide_ across the room, nearly tripping over her own feet in the process.

"That wasn't-er-bad," Ginny says brightly.

"Yeah - er - we'll work on that," Leah assures Hermione.

Draco is looking at Hermione with a peculiar expression on his face.

"Well I'm going to bed. 'Night Draco, Pans, Daphne," Blaise says heading up the stairs.

"Me too," Pansy says following Blaise.

"Me too," Daphne agrees yawning.

"Yeah Herms, I'm beat." Ginny says heading towards the headgirls room.

"Same," Leah agrees. Harry yawns.

"Night, Mione," he says following Leah. And now Draco and Hermione are left alone. What a coincidence...

"Ow," Hermione exclaims. "I need to get out of this dress."

"Well, then," Draco starts wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Don't let me stop you!"

"Oh shut up, you perv" she says chucking a couch cushion at him.

"How dare you?" he says indignantly as he chucks a couch cushion at her also causing her to loose balance and fall on the floor.

"Ooohh, you're going to pay for that one!" she exclaims grabbing another couch cushion and advancing on Draco.

"Oh am I?" Draco smirks grabbing another couch cushion (damn there are a lot of them).

"Yes, you are." Hermione says as she begins beating Draco repeatedly with the pillow. Draco fights back.

"Ow! My heel!" Hermions cries as her shoe breaks, and she crumples to the floor. She takes the shoe off and throws it across the room.

"Are you okay, Granger?" Draco asks struggling not to laugh.

"This is precisely why I don't wear heels." she says through gritted teeth.

"So you've broken a heel while pillowfighting a devilishly handsome Slytherin before, have you now, Granger?"

"Just shut up and help me up," Hermione snaps. Draco rolls his eyes and extends his hand for her to grab on to. He pulls her a little too hard causing her to fall into him. "Er...thanks. I think I'll go to bed..." she says quietly looking into Draco's eyes.

"Erm...Yeahh...'Night," Draco says as he turns off the XBOX.

"'Night," Hermione replies as she bounds up the stairs towards her room.

_Damn she looks good._ Draco thinks to himself as he too walks up the stairs. _But she's still a Mudbl-Muggleborn. And what's worse? She's Potter's best friend..._

He creeps into his room and crawls into his bed, still dwelling endlessly on a certain Gryffindor when he falls into a deep, not-so-dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I know, I know! I took really long to update. SORRY! I'vejust had a lot of homework. Please don't hurt me!**

**Yeah so I finally got this chapter up, and you reviews would be very much appreciated! and BTW I don't own that song. Sorry by Maria Mena. I'm in love with it. Anyways...REVIEW! XD!**

**-Rachel 33**


	10. Announcements, Secret Strangers and Plot

**Disclaimer: If you don't know by now that I do not own Harry Potter, obviously you can't read very well. NO LAWSUITS PLEASE!**

****

**And to all my reviewers!**

**iluvtheoc3000: Thanks! And Sorry! But I hope you'll like this chapter.**

Mariah of the Crimson Flame: Awhh I can't say no to pupy dog eyes! Sorry I took so long!

anastasia parkinson: SOORYYY! Really I'm sorry I took so long! I promise I'll have the next chapter up in 4 days!

snaperules: ahahha nice theory, but...well I guess you'll see who she's meeting!

Maximumgirl432: thanks for understanding! Your reviews make my day! I hope you like this chapter!

The Princess Wolf: No I didn't write the song, though I wish I did! LOL! Thanks for the review! Here's the update!

wildchild1017: lol random is how I roll! Thanks for the review!

Lisa Phantom: Why thank you! LOL. Here's the update!

* * *

**Announcements, Secret Strangers and Plotting Revenge**

**_Narrator's Point of View_**

"Get up!" Blaise screams in Draco's ear as he pulls Draco's covers off of him, exposingy his bare chest to the cold atmosphere that is his bedroom.

"Five more minutes.." Draco mumbles as he grabs the sheets back and buries his headin his pillow. Blaise rolls his honey brown eyes and yank the covers off Draco so hard Draco falls offof his bed and onto the floor. "What the _devil_ did you do that for?" Draco roars as he wipes the sleep out of his eyes.

"To get you to wake up!" Blaise says exasperatedly. "Now get up!"

"Where are Pans and Daphne?" Draco says getting up and gazing around the room.

"They're at breakfast, which we're going to miss unless you get your ass in the shower now!"

"Okay, okay!" Draco says starting for the bathroom. "Great prude" he adds under his breath.

"What was that?" Blaise asks narrowing his eyes at Draco.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Draco replies as he grabs his towel and steps into the bathroom.

* * *

"Herms," Ginny whispers shaking the headgirl slightly. "Hermione" 

"Leave me alone...I didn't eat your fudge...false accusations." Hermione mumbles as she rolls onto her stomach.

"Hermione," Ginny calls again shaking her again. Ginny rolls her eyes as Hermione unconsciously slaps her hand away. "Hermione! GET UP!" she roars.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Hermione says, fully awake now as she flings her covers off of her. "What's the matter?"

"Well...I'm hungry!" Ginny screeches.

"You're hungry...you woke me up for...I hate you Ginny!" Hermione says hotly as she folds her arms across her chest. Ginny smiles. "Where are Harry and Leah?"

"They left to shower and such about half an hour ago." Ginny says brightly. "They should be in the Great Hall by now. Now shower up! We've got a long day ahead of us! And hurry! Breakfast has already started!"

"I hate you." Hermione repeats scowling as she grabs some clothes from her drawer and heads to the bathroom.

* * *

"So you're sure you don't know who did this to you?" Mcgonagall asks in Seamus in the Entrance Hall, pointing at his still pink hair. 

"I've told you! No!" Seamus answers hotly. "Now is there any way you can turn it back to its original colour?"

"I'm sure we'll find something Finnigan." Mcgonagall says dismissively.

"But I don't want pink hair!" Seamus whines.

"Instead of moping around why don't you do something constructive and get this person back!" Dumbledore says his eyes twinkling. "Er- but that would be wrong and we'd be forced to punish you," he adds upon seeing the stern look on Mcgonagall's face, a mixture of guilt and amusement on his face.

"Mr. Finnigan," Mcgonagall says turning her stern glare in Seamus' direction. "Are you sure you don't have the slightest idea of who could have possibly done this to you?"

"I told you! I've no clue!" Seamus says exasperatedly. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get some breakfast. Only I haven't eaten since dinner, see, and that tends to make me hungry."

"Alright," Mcgonagall says crossly. "You may go."

* * *

"Draco, Blaise! Over here," Pansy calls from the 7th year table. 

"Hey, Pans. Daphne." Draco says as he sits beside Pansy.

"Morning," Blaise says as he sits beside Daphne.

"You up for a Hogsmeade trip today?" Daphne asks brightly.

"Hogsmeade?" Blaise asks stupidly. "There's a Hogsmeade trip today?"

"Yeah. It said so on the Slytherin noticeboards. Apparently the old coot-" Pansy says jerking her thumb towards the headmaster. "-has another surprise in store for us!" she squeals. "And this time it's going to be a good one."

"We heard from Millicent," Daphne begins. "Who heard from Brocklehurst who heard from Loony who heard from Boot who heard from Padma Patil, who heard from Parvati Patil who heard from Lavender Brown who heard from-"

"Can you get to the point?" Draco asks grumpily. Pansy rolls her eyes.

"Okay, apparently this year we are going to have a-"

"Good morning students!" Dumbledore says addressing the tables. Instantly there is silence.

"What were you saying?" Draco asks ignoring the headmaster.

"You'll find out soon enough," Daphne says smiling up at the headmaster.

"Now," Dumbledore continues. "I'm sure that most of you have discovered the signs on the noticeboards bearing the news that today 4th years and above will be visiting Hogsmeade."

"Mhmm,"

"Yup,"

"...so excited..."

"...Zonko's has got some new merchandise..."

"However," Dumbledore continues. "I have a rather more interesting announcement to make."

"Another one?"

"Oh, no!"

"...better not be anything to do with inter house unity..."

"wait for it..." Pansy whispers.

"In light of our new inter house unity theme," Dumbledore presses on smiling serenely at the collective groan issued from the students and teacher (Mcgonagall) alike. "We, that is the teaching staff and I, have decided that this year there should be a-"

Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall flew open revealing a very disheveled Snape straightening his robes as he briskly walks up to the staff table.

"Terribly sorry, Albus. I slept in because somebody-" his eyes flicked to Mcgonagall "-shut off my alarm clock."

"Not at all, Severus," Dumbledore says good-naturedly. "Now where was I? Ah yes. This year, at Hogwarts, we will be holding a-"

Suddenly the doors fly open again and a very relaxed Tonks walks up to the staff table and takes a seat. What is she doing here anyways? Are any of you guys wondering that also?

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Tonks asks noticing the glares she is earning from the majority of the Great Hall.

"As a matter of fact I was just about to tell them that this year we will be-"

"Headmaster!" Professor Sprout calls as she strides through the open doors to the staff table. "I have just acquired a Mimbulus Mimbletonia and I-"

"Who cares?" Seamus calls out. "Dumbledore was about to tell us something!"

"Yeah!"

"Can someone please lock the doors?"

"Yes. This year, at Hogwarts, we will be holding a- oh what now?" Dumbledore growls as the doors open once again revealing a whistling Madam Pince.

"Good Morning, Albus. I was just coming to breakfast. I say, these bacon and eggs are divine!"

"Fine! Eat!" Dumbledore says smiling in a freakishly deranged manner. "As I was saying: This year we are going to-"

Suddenly an owl swoops in from the ceiling and drops a letter in Neville's lap.

"When will these disturbances cease?" Dumbledore says closing his eyes as if praying for patience.

"Sorry," Neville says apologetically as the owl that delivered his letter trips over the plate of pancakes causing the juice container to spill on everyone in the immediate vicinity. "It's a letter from my Gran and she's-"

"Put it away, Longbottom," Mcgonagall says dismissively.

"This year at Hogwarts we will be holding a Halloween Masquerade Ball!" Dumbledore says quickly, all in one breath. "There! I said it with no interruptions!"

"A ball!"

"But what will I wear?"

"Oh this should be interesting!"

"A masquerade ball?" Draco says looking at Pansy. "Is that the big surprise?"

"Yeah! Aren't you excited!" Pansy says nearly jumping for joy.

"I can't wait!" Daphne squeals.

"It should be fun," Blaise says shrugging.

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" Dumbledore says rising from his chair once more. "Dates are mandatory, and 4th years and above **must** attend. 3rd years and below **may not** under any circumstances."

"Dates are mandatory?" Daphne says cocking an eyebrow. "What is that coot up to?"

"Hey Daphne," Blaise says smiling. "You know you want to go with me."

Daphne smiles. "Oh, alright then. As friends though."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Blaise replies happily. Smart move. Claim a date before the rest of the girls attack you with chocolates and poems and...love potions on your way to charms. Personally I'd prefer the latter...if I was a guy...oh damn did I just reveal that I'm a girl?

"Pans?" Draco asks. "Want to go with me?"

"I'm sorry, I can't. I mean Theo is my boyfriend." Pansy says serenely.

"Oh yeah," Draco says shrugging. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault you're attracted to gits like Nott." He's obviously not too worried because he's probably got a line up. Pansy slaps him playfully before returning to her eggs.

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" Dumbledore says suddenly standing up from his chair again. "Everyone will have assigned escorts from different houses to help promote our inter-house unity."

Silence. Hang on...does that mean what I think it means...?

"As in, you don't chose your date. We do. And they will be from different houses." Dumbledore clarifies.

"What?"

"Are.You.Mad?"

"...stupid old man..."

"That's it! I'm leaving Hogwarts!"

"Oh damn." Draco whispers worriedly. "What if I get stuck with...Granger..."

"What if I get stuck with Millicent?" Blaise whispers back.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" the boys yell simultaneously falling to their knees and screaming at the heavens.

"Oh, one more thing," Dumbledore says getting up.

"There's more to this?" Draco bellows.

"You don't think it's enough that we're forced to go out with people we probably wouldn't ever dream about even TALKING TO?" Seamus says vehemently.

"One more bad surprise and I'm going to JUMP off of the Astronomy tower!"

"Chose your words wisely, old man." Blaise says threateningly. Well I don't know about you guys, but I'd NEVER be able to get away with talking to my principal that way...

"Well," Dumbledore says looking utterly non-plussed. "I er, just wanted to say that you have to dress up, so we can get into the Halloween spirit."

"Well...that's not too bad I guess..."

"I have the perfect costume idea."

"Whew."

"...stupid costume party..."

"And as today will be one of the only two Hogsmeade visits before the dance," Dumbledore continues. "I suggest you use the time to purchase anything you might need."

Suddenly Hermione and Ginny walk into the Great Hall and sit across from Harry and Leah.

"So, what did we miss?" Hermione says loading her plate with bacon and eggs.

"Oh, nothing much." Leah says. "Dumbledore just announced that we're going to have a Halloween Masquerade Ball."

"Really?" Ginny asks, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah. Here's the catch." Harry says glaring at the Headmaster he USED to idolize. "We have to come whether we like it or not. And they choose our dates for us!"

"They what?" Hermione shrieks choking on her pumpkin juice.

"And we have to dress up." Leah finishes, though she for some reason doesn't look too unhappy about the whole arrangement.

"But what if I get stuck with Crabbe?" Ginny whispers, mortified.

"Or...Malfoy!" Hermione exclaims biting her lip worriedly.

"This SUCKS!" the two girls and Harry cry in unison after exchanging significant glances.

* * *

_**Ron's Point of View**_

"Ron!" comes the voice of Lavender Brown. She scurries up to my side.

"Hey," reply digging my hands into my pockets and heading for the doors to the Hogwarts grounds. "What's up?"

"Well," Lavender says. "I was going to buy a dress for the Masquerade Ball, and I thought it would be good to get a male perspective."

"Don't you usually do this kind of stuff with Parvati?" I ask cocking an eyebrow.

"Well...yes, but she decided she wanted to go with Padma today." she says glaring at nothing in particular. Oh, she got ditched.

"Well I was going to go with Seamus but-"

"Oh it's okay! I'll just go on my own then." she says stalking off at a very, very quick pace.

"Lavender wait!" I say jogging to catch up with her. "I'll go with you. Seamus is looking for prank ideas anyways... and that's not what I'd call a fun Hogsmeade trip. Plus, I'm buying something today too. I've already got a costume idea."

"Oh, okay," she says slowing to a normal pace and smiling brightly. Contrary to popular belief, Lavender isn't stupid, and her life doesn't revolve around creating rumours. Over the years we've gotten to know each other well, and she's pretty fun to hang out with. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well..." I say smiling mischievously "I was thinking..." I lean into her ear and whisper my idea.

"That's perfect!" she says between guffaws. "And I know the perfect place to find everything that you'll need!"

* * *

_**Draco's Point of View**_

"Why do we have to dress up?" Blaise whines. "We're going to look like such juvenile losers!"

"Well," Pansy says reasonably as she ruffles through the dress rack "so will the rest of the school."

"Yes but I'm a Malfoy!" I say indignantly.

"And I'm a Zabini!" Blaise says hotly. "Zabinis and Malfoys don't dress up for Halloween dances!"

"Neither do Parkinsons or Greengrasses but I don't see either of us crying." Daphne teases.

"I am NOT crying!" Blaise says indignantly.

"Nor am I!" I huff. "And I refuse to wear a costume to that stupid dance!"

"Hear, hear." Blaise agrees. Daphne rolls her eyes.

"Look," she says patiently. "The Old coot decides how things are run around here. We can't do anything to change that. And we all know you are going to wear a costume because you have no choice. So shut up complaining."

"What's he going to do if we don't?" Blaise says defiantly.

"You know Dumbledore!" Pansy exclaims impatiently. "He will not rest until he has successfully enchanted everything in the castle to make sure that every one is in attendance, that everyone is with their respective date and that everyone is in costume."

Stupid Pansy. Well, of course she's right but still, now I have to face the fact that I have no choice in this matter, instead of being happily oblivious. Pansy grabs a green dress, holds it in front of her body and looks in the mirror, trying to see if it would look good on her.

"Oh, yeah?" Blaise challenges. "Well, that dress makes you look fat."

"Whatever, Blaise." Pansy says as she returns the dress to the rack.

"Oh look at this dress!" Daphne squeals as she holds it up to show us. It doesn't look half bad...It's an off the shoulder red dress that ends at the knee in the front but is longer at the back.

"What are you planning on being again?" I ask.

"A demon." Daphne replies shrugging.

"Oh, they didn't tell you?" Blaise says in mock shock. "You're supposed to dress up as something else for the ball."

"Oh Har har har." Daphne retorts as she strolls towards the changing room.

"What are you going to be?" I ask Pansy.

"Well, Theo thinks I should be a-" she starts.

"Why do you let him run you, Pans?" Blaise demands. "It's always Theo says, Theo thinks, Theo wants to know. He's all wrong for you."

"Theo loves me." Pansy replies unconvincingly.

"Do you love him?" I ask.

"Yes." she replies, once again unconvincingly.

"You know, if you ever need to talk to someone-" Blaise starts.

"You're always be there. Noted." Pansy says smiling.

"So what do you think?" Daphne says as she walks out of the changing room wearing the dress. she twirls around. The dress is clinging to her every curve.

"It's nice." I say non-chalantly. "and slightly too revealing." Daphne and I have known each other for so long, I'm a bit over protective over her. The last guy I caught staring at her cleavage was stuck in the hospital wing for a week.

"Just nice?" she demands completely ignoring the bit about it being slightly too revealing.

"Okay it's gorgeous but, again, slightly too revealing" I reply. She rolls her eyes.

"Blaise?" she demands. "What do you think?"

"You look hot," Blaise says boredly. "Now can we go?"

"Quit whining!" Pansy snaps. "It's perfect Daphne." she adds surveying the blond.

"Pansy, look at this one," I say finding this gorgeous midnight-blue dress on the rack I am currently leaning on.

"It's beautiful!" she breathes. "But Theo wants me to be a bunny. It wouldn't work for that-"

"Screw Theo!" Blaise says dismissively. "This dress would look gorgeous on you!"

"Well-"

"Try it on, woman!" I say pushing her into the changing room.

"Is it okay?" she asks upon emerging from the changing room. The dress fits her perfectly.It's clinging to her every curve and somehow, it's enhancing her natural beauty -which is already quite entrancing, I assure you. Gone are the days where she would get made fun of because of her pug nose, which straightened out at the end of 4th year.

"Wow." Blaise breathes.

"It's perfect." Daphne gushes.

"My little Pansy is coming into her own." I say dabbing at my eyes with an invisible handkerchief. She smiles.

"Do you really like it?" she asks twirling around and surveying herself in the mirror.

"It's perfect." Daphne repeats.

"Ron! That looks absolutely perfect!" some girl squeals from behind us. Oh, it's Brown, go figure.

"You think so?" the Weasel asks uncertainly. He's wearing a muggle suit and a-

"Weasley is that a clock around your neck?" Blaise demands. Weasley looks up at us.

"Oh, it's you," he says turning to look at all of us. And suddenly his eyes stop on Pansy.

"Weasley, stop drooling" Blaise drawls.

"I am not drooling!" he replies hotly.

"Whatever. So Pans, let's go buy these." Daphne says rolling her eyes as she makes her way back towards the changing room.

"That dress shows too much cleavage Daphne." I remind her. "You're not buying it!"

"Draco you're so overprotective," she laughs as she disappears behind the changing room doors. Pansy follows her.

"And wait for us, won't you?" Pansy says smirking. "Remember what happened last time?"

Yes, yes I do. The last time Blaise and I decided to leave them in a dress shop, we accidentally went in a circle and took one of the changing room doors for the front door to the shop...and there was an old lady in there...gives me shivers just thinking about it. But in our defense, the change room doors and the front door look the same.

"Shut up," Blaise says wincing at the memory. And then to distract himself from the pictures in his head he snaps: "And Weasley, stop staring."

"I am not staring!" Weasley bites back cracking his knuckles.

"Ron, let's just go." Brown or Blue or whatever her name is tells him calmly. Personally I find this the perfect opportunity to take out Weasley: No teachers around, no Filch, no Mrs. Norris, and especially no Granger or Potter...hang on...no Potter? Do mine eyes decieve me?

"So where's your lover, Pothead?" I sneer. "Aren't you two attached at the hip or something?"

"Shut up Malfoy," Weasley growls.

"Touchy, touchy," Blaise drawls. "I think you've hit a nerve, Draco,"

"I think I have," I sneer. "What's wrong Weasley? Did the Boy-who-just-would-not-die ditch you? I that why you're all alone here with Brown?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Weasley repeats through gritted teeth.

"Ron, let's just go," Brown says casting a spell that changed Weasley from the horrendous muggle suit into his shabby muggle attire- second hand no doubt. "Before we get into trouble."

"Smart girl," Blaise says. "You should listen to her."

"Yeah," I smirk. "You wouldn't want to get into trouble without Scarhead here to save your ass?"

"Let's go," Lavender repeats and starts dragging him away.

"Yeah, go." Blaise repeats in a high pitched voice that couldn't pass for a that of a girl if his life depended on it.

"Are you ready?" Pansy asks striding towards us, her Madam Malkin's bag in hand.

"Yeah," Blaise says rubbing his stomach. "I'm starving, let's get out of here!"

* * *

_**Narrator's Point of View**_

"Harry!" Hermione shrieks jumping at the chocolate frog currently residing in Harry's hand. "Give it back!"

"Never!" Harry says dramatically while holding it even higher up in the air.

Sighing, Ginny pulls out her wand and with a exasperated "Accio chocolate frog!" said frog sails into her outstreched hand. "Smartest witch of your year my ass!" she says playfully handing the chocolate frog back to Hermione.

"Who said I'm the smartest witch of our year?" Hermione asks.

"Oh let me think..." Harry says in mock thoughtfulness. "Oh...I dunno...maybe everyone!"

"Guys," Leah says. "I've got to do something. Meet in you in the Great Hall in a half hour?"

"We'll come with you," Hermione says earnestly.

"No!" Leah says a little too loudly...is something up? "I mean, it's not necessary. I'll just go alone."

"Are you sure?" Harry asks.

"Positive. Half an hour! Okay?" she says waving and walking away. Hmmm... well I think I'll follow her...we walk for sometime. Past The Three Broomsticks...Past Zonko's...and into the Hogs Head.

"Good morning, Abe," she says to the barman.

"Good morning Miss Harris," 'Abe' says getting up from his seat. "He is waiting for you upstairs."

"Thank you," she says before bounding up the mouldy staircase. So she's about to meet someone...a guy...intriguing...

She walks down the hallway and into a door. If I can just slip through there- oh damn. She just closed the door. No worries! I've got some extendable ears handy in my pocket! Now I'll just slip them under the door...perfect...

"...I miss you too baby," says the unmistakeable of Miss Leah Harris. "I know, I know, but I'm not aloud to leave school grounds!"

Hmm...who the devil is she talking to?

"I'm sorry baby! I just can't come see you right now! But maybe over Christmas!"

A boyfriend maybe?

"Uh huh...yeah..."

She giggles.

"Promise you'll come visit me on the next hogsmeade weekend? Okay hun. Alright. Bye."

But how is she communicating with this stranger? I must know!

Leah opens the door and bounds down the creaky stairs. This is the perfect time for some snooping. I anxiously tiptoe into the room. It's quite a regular room. A bed, a bedside table, a lamp, a - but of course! A Large Two-way Mirror! She must have been using this! But alas, I can't figure out who she was talking to as I would need to know their name to summon them here. And so the trail runs cold...damn.

Well, detective work always makes me thirsty. I think I'll make a quick stop at the three broomsticks.

* * *

**_Seamus's Point of View_**

"It'll be perfect!" I say triumphantly. "Greengrass won't know what hit her!"

"Yet there is only a slight chance it'll work," Dean points out. "It's not exactly what one would call fool-proof. Plus it's a criminal offense! You could get life in Azkaban!"

"It'll work!" I say earnestly. "I'll drag Greengrass out of bed bring her into a secluded part of the forest and avada her sorry ass! Okay so I need to fine tune it a little bit-"

"Or rather rethink it completely." Dean says under his breath.

"Fine Mr. I-know...stuff. What should I do?" I say, giving up. Dean smiles this half smile that makes him look like her just got away with something.

"I've got a great plan." Dean whispers. "But I won't talk about it here. Too risky. Meet me by the room of requirement at 8!"

"Okay," I reply. I'm a little annoyed that he won't tell me right now but I'm intrigued. I mean, Dean never cares about getting in trouble or being overheard when planning pranks. This one must be huge! Ohhh Daph-err I mean Greengrass is going down!

* * *

**Hey guys. SORRY SORRY I know I updated really late but all of last week I had homework and a job outside of school. I apologize! I was going to do it on the weekend but I had a surprise birthday dinner, lunch and bowling match! Please don't hurt me!**

**BTW just to clear a few things up, Voldemort is still alive, as you will discover later on in the story.**

**Sorry again!**

**R&R**


	11. Meetings and The New DADA Teacher

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed. Harry Potter still belongs to J.K. Rowling. Notice how J.K. Rowling isn't my name? Oh, you do? Its BECAUSE I don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

Meetings and the New Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher

Narrator's Point of View

What a long day! I mean, between following everyone to get the full story on what's going on and discovering secret boyfriends of some of the students, I haven't had a moment to myself! Not one bleeding second! I think now I shall break into the prefects bathroom and take a long bath- hang on. Is that Seamus?

A boy with bubblegum pink hair is tiptoeing along the 7th floor corridor. The same corridor that I am walking along. Co-incidence? Perhaps...

It is Seamus! But it's past curfew! What could he possibly be doing all the way up here? So far away from the Gryffindor common room? Oh I must follow him! I must know what he's up to!

He proceeds to pacing back and forth along the known hiding place of the room of requirement. A door appears. He's going to make me run isn't he? I sprint towards the door and slide into the room. HA! I made it! And there is someone in the shadows seated on a largeblack chair. But who can it be?

"Did you bring the stuff?" a deep male voice asks. The chair slowly turns so that the unidentified person is now facing Seamus. But I can't see his face...where's a flashlight when I need one? But wait! This is the room of requirement! I look around hopefully... Stupid room of requirement. I guess the magic of the room doesn't work for narrators...

"Yeah. I got it all." Seamus answers seating himself on a large chair. "The potions ingredients from Snape's private and secret storage and a book I stole from the restricted section. And Dean. Stop acting like we're in some mafia."

"I'm sorry," Dean says getting up from his chair smiling whole-heartedly. The little amount of light in the room is now illuminating his face. "I've always wanted to do that. All the villains in muggle movies do."

"Let's just get to work," I say rolling my eyes. Dean is a good friend but...okay I'll admit, I've done the whole "turn your chair around slowly like an evil villain" thing a couple times but I mean, there's a time when every boy should become a man and stop acting so foolish- "Oh! Is that a Ken doll?" (A/N: I don't own those either).

"Yeah, I er...was bored." Dean says sheepishly.

"It's brilliant!" I exclaim snatching it from the big black villain chair. "I've always wanted one of these!"

Oh, boy.

"Me too! My mom never bought me one. She said it was a girls toy."

They're smiling and prancing around with the doll. I missed out on a warm bubbly bath for this? Two freaks with a doll? I'm outta here!

"Seamus," Dean says suddenly. "It's getting late. I think we should probably get started."

"Wha- oh yeah. The potion." Seamus says jerking himself back to reality. That's what I like to hear! I shall find out what they're brewing! "And this," he says pointing to the doll. "Does not leave this room. Understood?"

"Yup," Dean agrees. "Okay. I have the cauldron and water. The only problem with this idea is the potion takes 3 months to brew."

"So the sooner we start-"

"The sooner we get Greengrass back, exactly." Dean says nodding.

"Let's get cracking then!" Seamus says rubbing his hands together before proceeding to rolling his sleeves back.

Dean grabs the book from the couch and flips it open. If I can get just a little closer...I'll be able to read it! I can see the words! It says...damn. It has to be in the one language I failed to learn! It's ancient runes! GAHH! A curse upon that book! But Dean and Seamus seem to be able to read this without a problem. They're just working away with their stupid rune understanding abilities.Who would've thought that these two idiots are not, in fact, idiots?

"Okay. Now all we have to do is put one pint of powdered dragon's horn and we'll have to let it simmer for a week."

Seamus tips the powdered dragon's horn into the cauldron. "That reeks!" he says fanning the putrid smell protruding from the cauldron away from his nose. "It's perfect!"

"Shall we call it a night?" Dean asks checking his watch. It is now 12:45 by my watch.

"Yeah. This is tiring! But it'll be worth it to see the look on Greengrass's face!" Seamus exclaims dreamily.

"Shall we cast the disillusionment charms then?" Dean asks.

"I think we shall," Seamus responds. And in the blink of an eye, the two completely disappear from my vision, heading, no doubt, to Gryffindor tower to have a long nap before the resumption of classes and the meeting of the new Defense against the Dark arts teacher. I wonder what they're up to...I don't know what they're planning or how they're planning on doing it, but I do know that in 3 month's time everyone on Hogwarts grounds will surely find out.

* * *

"Leah! Wait up!" the voice of Harry Potter comes from the doors of the Great Hall. Leah stops.

"Hey, Harry," she says sleepily. "What's your first class?"

"Defence," Harry says checking his timetable. "You?"

"Same," Leah says smiling.

"Shall we?" Harry asks holding out his arm. He seems to be doing that a lot. I always thought he'd be the shy type around girls. But the narrator can be wrong sometimes...ahahahha oh I couldn't say that with a straight face! That was a good one! Narrators are ALWAYS and I mean ALWAYS right!

"We shall," Leah says taking his arm. And they walk. Walk until you can only faintly see their silhouettes in the distance. Now let's just skidaddle over to Mr. Weasley over here and see what's going on with him.

"Seamus, you look terrible," Ron says noting the dark circles around his friends eyes. "Did you have any sleep at all last night?"

"This is the life of a prankster my friend," Seamus says wisely. "Rule number one: one can't sleep when there is work to be done."

"Amen," Dean agrees nodding his sleepy head.

"What were you guys doing that was so important?" Ron asks curiously.

"Rule number two: one can not tell their prank ideas to others." Seamus says. "It ruins the effect."

"But surely there must be some kind of exception when it involves telling one of your best mates?" Ron asks hopefully.

"Rule number three: no exceptions." Dean says groggily. We finally reach the DADA classroom. And there is no teacher in the large chair at the front of the class. I wonder who the new teacher is...

"Hey, Ron," says the voice of Hermione Granger.

"Morning," Ron says taking a seat in the middle of the middle row. Hermione takes the seat next to him. "So who's our new Defence teacher?"

"Funny," Hermione says slowly, frowning. "I don't remember Dumbledore mentioning who would be our teacher at the feast. Do you?"

"No I don't, come to think of it." Ron says scratching his head.

"Hey Ron, Hermione," says the voice of Harry Potter. He seats himself next to Hermione. "Did the new teacher show up yet?" he asks excitedly.

"Based on the amount of talking students are doing and the lack of a teacher in the front, I'd have to say no," Leah says smartly. She sits next to Harry.

"Maybe Dumbledore might have mentioned the teacher's name in his speech." Harry says hopefully. "Do you remember?"

"No," Hermione answers. "Ron and I were just discussing that. There weren't any introductions at the start of term feast! He only told us about the new arrangements!"

"Well have there been any recent additions to the staff table that we might have overlooked?" Leah asks.

"None that I've noticed," Harry answers.

"Sa-" Ron begins.

"But there must be something...but of course!" Hermione interrupts clapping a hand to her mouth. "I can't believe I've been so stupid! She's been here the whole...but I can't be sure...not yet! If I'm right she'll be here any minute!"

"What are you talking about?" Ron asks a puzzled look upon his face.

"Hermione! Do you know who our new teacher is?" Harry asks.

"I think so," Hermione squeals.

"Tell us!" Leah says excitedly.

"Okay, okay." Hermione says excitedly."It's To-"

"Good morning class!" comes an all too familiar voice from the doorway to the classroom. Instantly all eyes are on the new teacher. The students look her up and down from her brown Emu's to her ridiculously bubblegum pink hair.

"Tonks?" Ron and Harry call out incredulously.

"The one and only," Tonks says striding into the classroom. "Wotcher Harry, Ron, Hermione. For those of you who don't know me, the name is Tonks. No Mrs. no Professor or any other title. Just Tonks. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Whatever you say 'Tonks'."

"Alright."

"Okay. I have three rules that everyone must follow." Tonks says fiddling with her wand. "One, no shooting curses at me because I will hunt you down. I'm an ex-auror. Two: homework must be done at all times. And three: if you fail a test or get a bad mark on something I accept cash bribes only. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Yup."

"Excellent."

"Okay so, today's class will be a practical one. So books away, and wands out."

"Yay!"

"Woot woot."

"Gigiddy giggiddy alright."

"I like pie!"

Bet you can guess who made the last comment. None other than miss Loony Lovegood.

"You're Luna, aren't you?" Tonks asks amusedly.

"Yes," Luna says looking as dreamy as ever. Tonks chuckles.

"As I was saying. Today we will be having a practical class. Forgive me if I'm wrong but you have not yet learned anything about disguise or concealment, correct?"

"Nope."

"I don't think so."

"Uhh...I dunno."

"No."

"Okay. Well today should be interesting then." Tonks says rubbing her hands together. "Alright. To get started get into pairs."

"Hermione, want to be my partner?" Ron asks hopefully.

"With your assigned partners," Tonks clarifies. The class groans. Tonks chuckles. "Go on. We don't have all day!"

"See you later," Harry says before walking towards Zabini with the air of someone walking to their certain death.

"Bye guys," Hermione says solemnly before trudging over to Malfoy. Ron scoots over to sit beside Leah.

"Okay." Tonks continues. "Now I'll just need two volunteers."

-cricket sound-

"No one?" Tonks asks. "Okay there is only one mature way to do this then."

Silence.

"Eeny meney miney moe. Catch a tiger by the toe. If you holler let him go. Eeny meeny miney moe. Out you must go! Not because you're dirty, not because you're clean. Just because you kissed the girl behind the magazine."

Her finger stops, predictably, on Draco and Hermione.

"Okay so Hermione and Mr...er..."

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Malfoy says pompously. Arrogant prat...

"Lucius's boy?" Tonks asks narrowing her eyes.

"Yes." Draco says impatiently. Tonks surveys him carefully before swiftly turning on her heel and picking up her wand.

"Okay." Tonks continues "Hermione and Draco will need to stand facing each other at opposite sides of the room. Well" she adds impatiently when no one moves.

Hermione and Draco move to opposite sides of the room, as they were instructed.

"Now, one of you will try to produce a dislusionment charm on themselves -Hermione, you'll do that - while the other -Draco- will try to stun you. Clear?"

"Mhm." Hermione says confidently .

"Not a problem," Drac smirks .

"Alright class , now this one is a non verbal spell . The charm is dissappearo" (AN i dont ne the actual charm so i made one up. Oh hush , i know its not very creative. "This spell is quite a difficult one. Much like patronuses. You must think of a memory that makes you angry, or happy or nervous etc and channel that energy into casting the spell-" she turns quickly on her heel and faces Hermione. "-can you do that Mione ?"

"Of course,"

"Alright then. You may begin."

Hermione waves her wand and , instantly she vanishes .

"Wow!"

"Pretty good!"

"Amazing"

"I've never seen anyone get it that good on their first try! Congrats!" Tonks proudly exclaims.

"Where is she?" Draco says, eyes narrowed , turning his head wildly from side to side.

"I'm right behind you!" says a snide voice. Suddenly Draco screams .

"AHH AHHH MY FOOT! GRANGER STEPPED ON MY FOOT! I NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION!" He hops on one foot while cradling the other .

"Are you a wizard or not?" Blaise guffaws. "Use your magic!"

"Oh yeah." Daco says. He pulls out his wand and bellows: "I've got you know Granger. STUPIFY."

The blast of his spell was so powerful it sent him flying backwards. He crashed intoa bookshelf , ausing books to go flying everywhere. One hit Ron squarely on the nose. Another rather large volume hit Daphne Greenrass upside the head knocking her out instantly. One hit Harry's glasses causing them to shatter onto Blaise who cut his hand, causing him to abruptly stand up, causing Dean's desk to fall on top of him. In the event of helping Dean up , Seamus got hit by a book that ricocheted off of his head and hit Crabbe right in the face. Crabbe got up and touching his fac gingerly he began chorus of "oo aaah it burns"'s and he ran stupily around the room - an into an unsuspecting Millicent, who toppled onto Neville Longbottom, who, in the event of trying to get up sent his chair flying at Lavender Brown, who trying to dodge the chair dove on top of Terry Boot causing Anthony Goldstein to lose his balance and hit his head on a desk. phew . Its a god thing Narrators can't get hurt otherwise I'd be toast ..

And suddenly , a stray book comes flying at me. Its the last thing i see before falling into an abyss of darkness , and going out cold.

* * *

**Kay i realize its been months since Ive upated. I dont know if anyone is still interested in seeing this story unfold but , I think I'll continue writing it anyways. Its fun. :)**

**And to everyone i disappointed by not updating quickly enough im sorryy my internet got cancelled!**

**R&R**


End file.
